Agora, você é meu tudo
by Makigachi-chan
Summary: xxStinCyxx Estavm todos animados por terem ganhado nos Grandes Jogos Mágicos mas com uma mentira tudo muda. Lucy é expulsa de seu time por quem ela mais amava e dois novos Dragon Slayers entram para a Fairy Tail. O que acontecerá agora no coração da jovem Maga?
1. Chapter 1

Título: Agora, você é meu tudo.

Capitulo 1 – Confissão e Laços de Confiança.

**Lucy POV's**

Estou tão feliz. Todos estão tão felizes. A Fairy Tail conseguiu ganhar os Grandes Jogos Mágicos. Somos novamente a guilda número 1 de Fiore. Não tem como estarmos mais felizes. Fizemos isso pelos somos amigos que puderam nos esperar por tanto tempo.

Estamos saindo para comemorar. A noite já havia caído em Crocus, a cidade onde os jogos aconteceram. Estávamos procurando por um bar, todos alegres e conversando uns com os outros. Eu estava perdida em pensamentos e olhava a alegria deles com um sorriso no rosto. Até que eu esbarro em algo... algo grande, forte e... e quente. Estava esperando o meu encontro ao chão, mas ele nunca veio, pois senti braços fortes me segurando. Abri meus olhos e percebi que tinha esbarrado nele. Droga! Justo nele?

Sim! Eu esbarrei no cara mais arrogante de toda Fiore. Sting Eucliffe!

- Hey Blondie! Preste atenção por onde anda.

- Não me chame de blondie, você também é loiro! – Debochei da cara dele.

- Não faça eu me arrepender de ter salvado essa sua bunda de cair no chão. – Avisa ele me puxando para eu poder ficar em pé. Sim, ele não me ajudou, ele me puxou.

- O que fazem aqui? – Pergunta um já irritado Natsu.

- Não lhe devo nenhum tipo de explicação. A cidade é pública sabia? – Sting falou, provocando Natsu.

- Fro também acha! – Se pronunciou o pequeno Exceed com cosplay de sapo cor-de-rosa.

Todos haviam parado e apenas observavam Natsu e Sting, eles estavam quase soltando faísca pelos olhos só por se encararem. Atrás de Sting, Rogue Cheney, o outro Dragon Slayer da Sabertooth observava a tudo sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. O pequenino Exceed também observava... sozinho. Percebi que aquele outro Exceed, que sempre se gabava pelo Sting não estava presente. Estranhei um pouco mas, bem... Não é algo que eu deva me intrometer.

- Pare com isso Natsu. Você já teve sua luta. Devemos continuar nosso caminho. – Interrompe nosso mestre. Finalmente alguém sensato o suficiente para parar esses dois.

- Sting... Também devemos continuar o nosso. Vamos. – Avisa o companheiro de Sting, o Dragon Slayer das sombras.

- Fro também acha! – Ownt, esse Exceed é realmente muitoo fofo.

- Tsc... Tudo bem! Mas... Natsu-san, um dia, eu irei querer revanche e você não terá nenhuma chance contra mim. E VOCÊ TÁ ME DEVENDO UMA, BLONDIE! Não se esqueça que eu acabei de salvar essa sua bunda! – Sting avisa e isso realmente me deixou irritada.

- Você também é loiro! – Avisei pela segunda vez. – ABELHA!

- Ora sua... – Sting realmente ficou nervoso, mas foi interrompido e puxado por Rogue. Tsc... Garoto arrogante, acho que agora eu realmente o irritei... Quem liga?

Bem... Depois daquilo, levou apenas alguns minutos para que achássemos um bar legal para nos divertimos. Foi como sempre foi... Natsu e Gray brigando, Gray tirando as roupas, Juvia delirando pelo Gray, Erza se metendo em confusão por terem estragado seu precioso bolo de morango, Elfmen, Gajeel e alguns outros entrando na briga do Natsu e do Gray, Kana bebendo trocentos barris como sempre... Tudo na mais perfeita normalidade. Essa é a Fairy Tail sendo... a Fairy Tail.

**No dia seguinte...**

A comemoração acabou tarde e fomos, praticamente, expulsos do bar. Alguns estavam de ressaca, outros estavam cansados. Mas ninguém estava completamente bem. Partiríamos para Magnólia ao anoitecer, para dar tempo para todos descansarem e arrumarem suas coisas. Já passava do meio-dia e havia alguns de ressaca.

- Lucy! Vamos ao banho público com as meninas. Precisamos revigorar nossas forças antes de partir certo? – Levy me convida a ir, apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça e a segui.

**No banho público...**

-Aahhh! Isso é realmente relaxante! – Suspirei aliviada.

- Sim, com certeza Lucy. – Concorda Kana.

- Juvia se sente envergonhada!

- Não se preocupe Juvia, estamos só entre mulheres aqui! – Tranquiliza Mira, dando um de seus sorrisos mais simpáticos.

- Mira? Porque a Lisanna não veio? Tirando ela, a Bisca e a Evergreen... Estamos todas aqui.

- Sim, é verdade, Lucy-san. – Wendy me responde.

- Hmm, ela disse que precisava falar com alguém. A Bisca precisava comprar algumas coisas e a Eve eu não sei direito. Quando fui pergunta ela corou e saiu correndo. – Mira responde.

- Huuummm quem será esse alguém que sua irmã precisa tanto falar hein Mira?! – Kana pergunta com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios, era óbvio o que ela queria insinuar.

Começamos todas a rir. Foi realmente divertido conversar entre amigas. Ficamos um tempo assim, apenas conversando e rindo. Até que...

- Hein, Lu-chan! Você parece preocupada... Está tendo algum problema? – Levy pergunta a mim.

- Ah... Não se preocupe Levy-chan, eu estou bem. Só ando um pouco distraída.

- Hmmm... Distraída é? E alguém é motivo dessa distração? Talvez alguém com cabelos rosados? – Levy me provoca, e certamente funcionou, pois sinto minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Q-q-que isso L-Levy-chan! Somos apenas amigos!- Respondo, provocando a risada de todas.

- E que tal o loiro o qual você esbarrou ontem hein? Ele te pegou de jeito naquela hora. – Kana continua com a provocação que Levy tinha começado.

- A abelha?! Não, nem pensar! Garoto arrogante. – Respondo ficando frustrada.

- Então é o Natsu? Hihi formam um belo casal. Nos conte a verdade Lucy. – Dessa vez é a Mira que fala.

- Err... Bem... Realmente não posso esconder nada de vocês né? – Falo envergonhada.

Elas afirmam com a cabeça.

- ESTÁ BEM! SIM! EU GOSTO DO NATSU! AQUELE IDIOTA. – Admito, derrotada.

Elas começam a rir.

- Não se preocupe Lucy, iremos te ajudar! – Kana fala e sorri maliciosamente para mim. Minha cara devia estar pior que a cor do cabelo da Erza.

- Lucy... Eu não esperava por isso... Como nunca percebi? – Erza se pronuncia, ela estava realmente surpresa.

- Lucy-san nunca mentiria para a gente. É um pouco surpreendente mas... Ainn que fofo! – Wendy, a pequenina realmente ficou feliz.

Após isso, a conversa não foi outra que não envolvesse Natsu. Mesmo eu falando que ele talvez gostasse da Lisanna, ninguém se importava, elas estavam dispostas a me ajudar. Nossos laços de amizade foram revigorados e laços de confiança foram criados, não havia como serem quebrados em meio a tantas confissões.

**Em algum lugar de Crocus...**

- Lucy não pode ter feito isso! EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Afirmava um garoto de cabelos rosados.

- Natsu... Não confia em mim? Está falando que eu estou mentido? – Um garota da cabelos brancos fala com voz de choro.

- Não Lisanna... Mas é que... Lucy é minha amiga, eu a conheço. Ela não pode ter feito isso.

- Confie em mim Natsu, ela fez isso e coisas piores. Não pode ter alguém assim em sua equipe... Pelo bem de seus amigos.

- Lucy não é capaz de... – O garoto falava mas foi interrompido pela albina.

- NATSU! Ela é capaz sim! Precisa tirá-la da equipe. É melhor tanto para ela como para os outros. Se não quiser expulsa-lá então... Então apenas diz que quer um tempo para fazer missões comigo... Que tal?

**Na hora da partida...**

**Autor POV's**

- Bem meus filhos... Vocês podem ir na frente? Preciso resolver uma coisa. – Avisa o mestre.

- Algum problema mestre? Quer que eu te acompanhe? – A titânia pergunta preocupada.

- Não, não. Não é nenhum problema Erza, só quero conferir algo. Podem ir na frente, se eu chegar atrasado para pegar o trem eu comprarei outro ingresso.

- Se é assim que o senhor deseja... Apenas tome cuidado, já está anoitecendo.

- Sim minha filha...

Assim o mestre foi resolver seus " assuntos"... Algo martelava em sua cabeça, mas o que seria?


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap 2 – Novos membros e ... substituição?

**Lucy POV's**

Já fazia uma semana desde o fim dos Grandes Jogos Mágicos. Nossa tabela de pedidos estava cheia. E todos estavam empolgados pegando trabalhos. Todos menos o time do Natsu, o que incluía... eu!

Depois que voltamos a Magnólia, apesar de estarmos muito felizes pela nossa vitória, sinto que Natsu vem me tratando diferente. Ele parece que me evita e não invade mais minha casa. Lisanna nunca foi de fala muito comigo, mas ela também estava me evitando. Sempre ficando grudada ao Natsu. Isso me preocupa um pouco, será que fiz algo de errado?

- Atenção! Por favor, quero atenção de todos! – O mestre anunciava do segundo andar da guilda. Poucos o ouviram.

- PRESTEM ATENÇÃO PIRRALHOS! – Bem... Agora acho que todos ficaram bem atentos.

- Caham... Então... Tenho um anunciado importante a lhes fazer. Teremos dois novos membros em nossa guilda, espero que os tratem como seus nakamas. O que aconteceu no passado, fica no passado. Devemos olhar para o futuro... E no futuro eu espero que todos os tratem como verdadeiros... – O mestre fazia seu discurso até ser interrompido por um certo rosado.

- NÃO FICA AI ENROLANDO VELHOTE, APENAS OS MOSTRE LOGO!

- Ora ora... Mas que moleque esquentadinho. – Uma voz atrás do Mestre se pronunciou... Deve ser de um dos novos membros, mas era tão familiar...

- Bem... Esses são os novos membros. – Disse o mestre e apontou para os dois garotos atrás dele, que aos poucos foram mais á frente. – Rogue Cheney e Sting Eucliffe.

Hein? Como? Eles? Não pode ser!

Todos na guilda estavam tão surpresos quanto eu... Apenas os magos classe S: Mirajane, Erza e Laxus pareciam saber da novidades. Suas caras eram preocupadas, pareciam que aguardavam o pior, e quer saber? Eles estavam certos!

- FICOU LOUCO VELHOTE? COMO ELES PODEM SER NOVOS MEMBROS? ELES SÃO DA SABERTOOTH! – Natsu gritava irritado.

- Não pode estar falando sério... – Gajeel comentou não tão irritado quanto Natsu, mas dava para perceber que sua insatisfação era a mesma da do rosado.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO VELHOTE?

- Tsc... Que garoto barulhento. – Sting comentou, alto o suficiente para Natsu ouvir.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SEU BASTARDO?

- O QUE VOCÊ OUVIU SEU IDIOTA!

- PAREM! Natsu, eles serão os novos membros, você querendo ou não. Quero deixar isso bem claro. A partir de agora Sting Eucliffe e Rogue Cheney serão membros da Fairy Tail e seus nakamas.

- MAS VELHOTE... – Natsu ia protestar, mas lembrei de uma coisa e eu mesma o interrompi.

- Chega Natsu! A decisão to mestre já está tomada. É a mesma situação de quando Gajeel veio para a guilda. Nós o aceitamos certo? Podemos aceitá-los também.

Natsu apenas se calou, olhou para mim com raiva e em seguida para os Dragon Slayers gêmeos. Ele murmurou algo que eu acho que foi algum tipo de xingamento e se retirou da guilda. Percebi que Lisanna foi atrás dele. Mas logo minha atenção foi voltada a aquela abelha que já estava bem na minha frente.

- Oe Blondie, por que falou aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê? – Perguntei, não entendi sobre o que ele se referia.

- Por que nos defendeu? Não precisávamos disso.

- Ah sim... Minha dívida está paga certo? – Falei lembrando da noite que ele impediu que eu caísse no chão. Ele apenas riu e concordou.

- Fro gosta da fada-san! – Aquele pequenino Exceed pulou em meus braços. Ele era realmente fofo.

- Hmm... O esquentadinho está voltando. – Avisa Sting.

- Huh? Como sabe? – Perguntei confusa.

- Sou um Dragon Slayer, esqueceu? Blondie burra! – Tsc, ele não perde a chance de me provocar.

- Abelha arrogante!

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Natsu para na minha frente. Parecia que ainda estava nervoso, mas não gritava como antes, e também não olhava para os dois outros Dragon Slayers ao lado. Seu assunto parecia ser comigo.

- Lucy, preciso falar com você. Lá fora.

- Não precisa Natsu, fale aqui.

- Lucy... – Ele parecia ficar mais nervoso, mas não quero falar com ele sozinha, ele já estava esquisito o suficiente comigo.

- Apenas fale, Natsu.

- Lucy, quero dar um tempo tá? Quero que você saia do grupo, pelo menos temporariamente, Lisanna entrará no seu lugar.

Natsu estava falando sério? Ele queria me tirar fora da equipe? Para colocar Lisanna? Por quê? Eu não estou entendendo. Se ele quer colocar Lisanna, por que não podemos fazer as missões nós cinco: Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lisanna e eu? Por que precisa me tirar?

- Natsu... Por que...

- Apenas... Apenas ficar te resgatando sempre é cansativo. Sinto muito, Lucy. – Natsu me interrompe.

Todos estão prestando atenção em nossa conversa, apesar de Natsu não está gritando. Ele parece aliviado, parece ter tirado um peso de suas costas. Eu atrapalhava tanto assim? Sou assim tão fraca? Ele não se importa nem um pouco comigo?

- Sinto... muito? – Pergunto e minha voz falha, eu estava prestes a chorar. Apertava forte Frosch que ainda permanecia em meus braços. Não iria aguentar muito tempo. Preciso dizer algo, mas não consigo.

- Então é assim que você preza sua nakama? Você a acha fraca e por isso a tira de sua equipe? É assim que se trata uma nakama daqui então? Bom saber! – Sting fala, atraindo a atenção de todos para ele. Natsu ficou surpreso, mas estava com raiva. Eu realmente estava prestes a chorar, mas Sting pegou em pulso e começou a me puxar para fora da guilda. – Vem, Blondie!

**Autor POV's **

- Natsu... Por que você fez isso com a Lucy?

Perguntava a albina mais velha, Mira, enquanto se aproximava do garoto.

- Huh? O que há de errado? – Perguntava o garoto que parecia não saber o quanto a loira sofria.

Mira suspira e fala:

- Rogue-kun... Poderia ir atrás de Lucy e Sting? – Perguntou a albina mais velha e Rogue apenas confirmou com a cabeça e foi atrás deles.

- Natsu... O que deu em você? Como pôde expulsar Lucy do seu time, assim sem mais nem menos? – Kana fala irritada.

- Somos um time, Natsu. Como você tira a Lucy sem consultar a mim e ao Gray?- Erza se pronuncia.

- Não foi por que você a acha fraca que você a tirou do time certo Natsu? Conte-nos a verdade.

Natsu suspira e conta as garotas o que havia ouvido de uma certa albina na última noite em Crocus.

**Lucy POV's **

**Em algum lugar mais afastado da guilda...**

Já estávamos fora da guilda, mas continuávamos a correr, eu estava sendo puxada por Sting e ele parecia correr sem direção. Não agüentava mais, eu estava chorando tudo o que havia segurando no momento em que Natsu me dizia aquelas palavras. Elas ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça... "_ficar te resgatando sempre é cansativo_"...

- Não chora Fada-san... Fro não quer ver a Fada-san chorar...

- Não se preocupe Frosch... Eu estou bem... – Tentei responder com a voz mais normal possível, não adiantou muito.

Sting parou de correr, ele ainda segurava meu pulso, ele olhava para os lados, parecia perdido. Assim que ele soltou meu pulso, usei minha mão para enxugar as lágrimas, já que a outra segurava Frosch. Não queria que ele me visse chorando...

- Está bem Blondie... É minha primeira vez nessa cidade, não sei para onde devo ir.

- Idiota... Quem mandou agarrar meu pulso e sair correndo.

- Tsc... Pelo menos te tirei de lá! Está me devendo de novo, Blondie!

- Droga, você também é loiro. E eu não pedi para você me tirar de lugar nenhum. – Tentei parecer brava, mas na minha situação não funcionou muito bem.

- Preferia ficar lá e chorar? Ou chorar aqui? Sem ninguém além de mim para te ver? – Droga, ele tinha razão. – Afinal... Onde estamos?

Olhei a minha volta, estávamos em um parque, não ficava muito longe do meu apartamento, havia poucas pessoas apesar de estar de dia ainda... Apenas algumas crianças brincando um pouco mais afastadas de nós.

- Estamos num parque. Não fica muito longe do meu apartamento. Eu vou para lá, não quero voltar para a guilda agora.

- Está bem... Eu vou junto!

-Fro também quer!

- Heh? Como assim? Eu não estou te convidando.

- Tsc... Eu estou com fome, me pague o que está devendo. Me dê algo para comer por ter salvado você denovo.

- Fro também está com fome.

- Abelha folgada... – Falei o mais baixo possível, infelizmente esqueci que ele era um Dragon Slayer e podia ouvir muito bem.

- O que disse, Blondie?- Ele falou sarcasticamente.

- Esquece...

**Autor POV's**

**De volta a guilda... **

PAFT!

O som de algo batendo contra algo ecoava dentro da guilda que neste momento estava em silencio.

Uma albina com lágrimas nos olhos se mantinha com a mão levantada, como quem acabara de bater em alguém.

Um rosado com olhos arregalados estava com o rosto virado para o lado e uma marca avermelhada em sua bochecha, como quem acabara de levar um tapa de alguém.

- Como pôde dizer isso de sua nakama? Como pôde dizer isso da Lucy? – Mira falava tentando controlar suas lágrimas que escorriam involuntariamente.

- Natsu?! Como pôde acreditar numa mentira dessas? – Levy falava surpresa com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Natsu-san... Lucy-san nunca... nunca... – Tentava falar a pequena Wendy com a mão na boca devido a surpresa dos acontecimentos.

- Quem falou uma coisa dessas para você, Natsu? – Perguntava séria a Titânia.

- Não importa. Mas pode ser verdade, conhecemos pouco sobre a Lucy, mal sabíamos o seu sobrenome e por isso ... – Natsu falava irritado até ser interrompido.

- Cale essa boca, Natsu! Lucy é nossa nakama! Ela é sua nakama! Ela nunca faria algo assim e você deveria saber! Como pôde ser tão burro? Como pôde não perceber que Lucy te... – Levy falava e lágrimas quase saíram de seus olhos.

- Chega Levy! Ele não precisa saber... Precisamos primeiro ver a Lucy. – Kana a interrompe.

- Ela está bem! Não precisam se preocupar. – Uma voz perto da entrada da guilda se pronunciara. Era Rogue. Ele havia acabado de entrar no local. – Ela está em boa companhia. Talvez ela não volte hoje para a guilda, amanhã quem sabe...

- Obrigada, Rogue-kun! – Agradece Mira, Rogue apenas faz que sim com a cabeça.

- Né Mira-san... Acho que vou amanhã visitar a Lu-chan! Ou será que eu vou hoje á noite? – Pergunta Levy á albina.

- Melhor ir amanhã, Levy-chan! Assim damos um tempo para Lucy se acalmar. Ela precisa de um tempo sozinha!

- Sim, é verdade.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cap 3 – Lembranças e um novo dia

**Autor POV's **

Já era de manhã na cidade de Magnólia. Muitos trabalhadores acordavam para começarem a fazer suas obrigações. E na casa de uma certa maga celestial, a luz do sol invadia sua janela indo diretamente em seu rosto. Lentamente, ela começa a ficar incomodada com a luz e acorda se seus sonhos.

" _Ai... meus olhos doem...Me sinto exausta..." _Ela pensa e começa a se levantar se dirigindo ao banheiro. Ela estava escovando os dentes quando começa a se lembrar da noite passada. "_É claro que meus olhos estão ardendo... Fiquei a noite inteira, praticamente, chorando... E chorei nos braços do... AH MEU DEUS! STING!" _Lucy corre para ver onde ele havia ficado, e se ele continuava em seu apartamento, e sim, ele continuava, mais precisamente ele estava dormindo no sofá sem a camisa e as luvas que ele costuma usar. Lucy começa a se lembrar da noite passada... Mas o toque da campainha a tirou de seus pensamentos... Ela ficou desesperada! Se alguém visse Sting nesse estado, com certeza não pensaria em nada inocente. "_Quem será? Natsu? Gray?Erza? Não... Eles nunca tocariam a campainha_... " Ela decide ver quem está tocando sua campainha logo de manhã. Ela fica feliz ao ver que é sua amiga, Levy.

**Lucy POV's **

**-** Levy-chan? O que faz aqui tão cedo?

- Estou incomodando Lu-chan? Queria ver se você está bem... Sabe, depois... daquilo. – Levy-chan pareceu um pouco incomodada por me fazer lembrar do que tinha ocorrido.

- Não se preocupe Levy-chan, eu estou bem...

- Não parece, seus olhos estão inchados! Você andou chorando? – Ela parecia intrigada, após ler tantos livros de mistérios, acho que ela acaba reparando em todos os detalhes.

- Está bem, Levy-chan! Não posso esconder nada de você, certo? Entre, apenas não gr...- Bem, eu ia avisa-lá para não gritar, mas foi tarde de mais...

- LU-CHAN! O QUE ACONTECEU? O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? POR QUE ELE ESTÁ AQUI E AINDA SEM CAMIS...- Tapei a boca da Levy, antes que ela continuasse.

- Calma Levy-chan, eu vou explica. Apenas não grite, vai acordá-lo. – Assim que eu disse isso, ela se acalmou e eu tirei minha mão de sua boca.

- Nossa Lu-chan! Ainda bem que eu não vim aqui ontem de noite como eu estava pensando... Porque se eu viesse, acho que não veria uma cena...humm... normal? Ou deveria dizer inocente?

- Não pense essas coisas Levy-chan, não aconteceu nada. – Suspiro. – Vou te contar o que aconteceu.

**Autor POV's**

~FLASHBACK ON~

A noite começava a cair em Magnólia. Lucy chega em casa acompanhada de Sting e Frosch. Segundo ele, ela deveria " pagar a dívida" que estava devendo a ele por ter-la tirado da guilda no momento em que ela não agüentava mais ficar naquele lugar.

Lucy então decidiu cozinhar para ele uma macarronada, por ser rápido e fácil de fazer. E deixou Sting e Frosch no sofá, esperando.

- Sting! Está pronto, vem com...- Ela se interrompeu quando viu o que o garoto estava fazendo. – E-Ei VOCÊ NÃO PODE OLHAR AS COISAS DOS OUTROS ASSIM!SEU PERVERTIDO! FICA LONGE DA MINHA GAVETA!- Gritou ao perceber que ele olhava com olhares maliciosos o conteúdo de sua gaveta.

- Uau Blondie! Nunca imaginei que você tivesse esse tipo de roupa... Se é que podemos chamar isso de roupa! – Ele riu maliciosamente para ela, a deixando corada.

- Droga Sting!- Ela resmungou e fechou a gaveta. – Vá comer antes que eu te expulse daqui!

- Fro acha que Sting-kun gostou das roupas da Fada-san!

- Calado neko maldito! – Sting advertiu o Exceed e ficou levemente corado, fato que passou despercebido pela maga celestial.

Eles estavam na mesa, comendo e a maga celestial ficou presa em seus pensamentos. " _Nossa... Se eu achava que Natsu comia igual a um porco, então Sting come... hmm... O que pode ser pior que um porco?" _Pensava a garota, surpresa ao ver o jeito que o Dragon Slayer comia. "_ huh... Natsu..."_ Ao se lembrar do garoto, lembranças daquele dia começaram a invadir sua mente e lágrimas silenciosas escorriam de seu rosto.

- Ei... Aidfndda edfsstá trvbistde pvor cahyausa dbe hjloje, Blgonhdie? – Perguntou Sting, com a boca cheia.

- Uurgh Sting! Ou você fala ou você come! Não dá para fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – Avisou a maga.

- Fresca! Perguntei se ainda está triste!- Engoliu a comida e falou o garoto.

- Não! Eu estou bem ok? – Falava a garota,tentando claramente esconder a tristeza que havia nela por dentro. – Eu entendo o Natsu... Ele não precisa de pessoas. Snif. Fracas em . Snif. Sua equipe. Snif... Droga! – A loira não agüentou e mais lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto, a deixando frustrada.

- Não precisa escoder... Se quer chorar, apenas chore. – Disse o Dragon Slayer indiferente.

- Fro não quer ver Fada-san chorar... Mas se for para a Fada-san se sentir melhor, podia abraçar Sting-kun...

A loira apenas riu, mas logo não aguentou e começou a chorar mais, assim ela se levantou da cadeira com intenção de ir ao seu quarto, mas foi impedida por uma mão que a puxou e, logo em seguida, braços fortes e aconchegantes que a abraçaram.

- Até que enfim esse gato diz algo de útil... – Sting sussurra no ouvido de Lucy que começa a chorar intensamente, colocando tudo que tem guardado para fora. Ela não ligava mais se ele era um ex-membro da Sabertooth. Ela não ligava mais se ele era uma abelha arrogante. Ela só precisava de braços para aconchega - lá e ela poder chorar. Chorar pelo fato de ter sido chamada de fraca por quem ela mais amava. Aquele que era único para ela.

Depois de horas chorando nos braços de Sting, Lucy começou a se sentir aliviada e ao mesmo tempo cansada, aos pouco foi adormecendo ali mesmo, em pé, em seus braços.

Um pouco acordada e um pouco adormecida, ela percebe ser colocada delicadamente em sua cama, e se lembra de Sting retirando sua camisa por estar molhada.

~FLASHBACK OFF~

**Lucy POV's**

- Depois eu cai no sono, Levy-chan... Mas provavelmente ele tirou a camisa por estar encharcada, deve ter decidido dormir aqui e foi para o sofá junto do Frosch. – Eu explico, tentando me lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido.

- Hmmm agora eu entendo Lu-chan! - Ela afirmou para mim. – Pelo menos não passou a noite em má companhia hein! – Ela sorriu maliciosamente e eu corei.

- N-não é-é n-n-nada disso Levy-chan! –Consegui dizer gaguejando um pouco, estava realmente constrangida.

- É claro que ela estava em boa companhia! Ela estava com o grande Sting Eucliffe! – Sting apareceu de repente atrás de nós. Eu congelei! Ele ouviu nossa conversa? Meu rosto estava esquentando cada vez mais e eu com certeza devia estar mais vermelha que o cabelo da Erza. E para piorar... Sting ainda estava sem camisa!

- Fro também acha!

- Ah sim, é claro! Eu acredito! – Levy diz, abafando o riso.

- Tsc... Blondie eu estou com fome!

- E por que eu deveria te dar mais comida? Ontem já não foi o suficiente? Paguei minha dívida.

- Está me devendo mais uma por te consolar e ainda não fazer nada pervertido com você enquanto dormia! – Ele sorriu com um sorriso malicioso... Fala sério!

- Droga! Até quando você vai continuar me cobrando por coisas tão bobas?

- Até você me pagar! – Tsc, ele não desiste.

- Lu-chan, eu acho que vou indo. O clima aqui está esquentando de mais. Tchau! Ah sim, quase esqueci... Lu-chan você vai na guilda hoje?

- Huh? Não sei. Preciso de um tempo, se bem que preciso pagar meu aluguel também. Mas, espere Levy-chan! NÃO ME DEIXE AQUI COM ESSE PERVERTIDO! Droga, ela já foi. – Levy-chan realmente entrava e saia nos piores momentos.

- Pervertido é? Desde quando? – Ele sorria para mim, com certeza estava tentando me provocar.

- Coma alguma coisa e vá embora Sting! Depois eu pago essa dívida idiota que você fica inventando...

**Levy POV's**

Eu sai da casa da Lu-chan, não aguentei mais e comecei a gargalhar no meio da rua. Todos me olhavam estranho, mas eu não me importei. Estou feliz que a Lu-chan esteja bem. Sting-kun pode parecer arrogante, mas aposto que tem um coração bem mole. Começo a rir denovo.

Cheguei na guilda e pedi um suco de laranja para a Mira-chan.

- Bom dia, Levy. Chegou cedo.

- Bom dia! É que eu passei na casa da Lucy, mas tive que sair.

- Huh? Por quê?

- Humm... Lucy estava com Sting. Parece que ele fez companhia para ela. Decidi deixar os dois a sós. – Depois disso, Mira e eu caímos na gargalhada. Os olhos de Mira já brilhavam imaginando um novo casal. Tentei dizer a ela que não era nada disso, mas quem disse que ela me ouviria?

Havia poucas pessoas na guilda. Já era 09:00 da manhã. Percebi que certo garoto de cabelos róseos e a albina a seu lado prestavam atenção á nossa conversa. Era impressão minha ou ele ficou estressado? Acho que eu estava certa, já que sem mais nem menos ele começou a arranjar qualquer motivo para brigar, mesmo isso sendo tão comum.

- Hey cueca congelada! Até quando vai ficar ai sentado? Vamos pegar uma missão! – Provoca o rosado.

- Tsc... Eu não quero! Vá você! Cabeça de fósforos! – Responde Gray

- Somos um time! Vamos juntos!

- Você começou desfazendo ele, Natsu! Tirou a Lucy sem nos perguntar ou avisar. – Agora era Erza que se pronunciava.

Natsu parece ter ficado desconfortável com as palavras da Titânia, mas logo se recuperou e começou a brigar com o Gray, que por sua vez o revidava, como sempre.

A porta da guilda se abre, e nela percebo que Lucy adentrava na guilda com Sting logo atrás. Rogue, que até agora estava quieto em um canto, se junta a eles. Parece falar algo com Sting, mas o loiro apenas o olhou. Lucy cumprimentou a mim e a Mira. Ela realmente parecia bem, mesmo que seus olhos demonstrassem um pouco de tristeza.

- Vai pegar uma missão, Lucy? – Pergunta Mira.

- Sim, sim! Pretendo fazer uma solo. Preciso pagar meu aluguel desse mês.

- Ei Lucee! O que você está fazendo com esse cara? – Natsu pergunta, apontando para Sting. É, ele com certeza ouviu minha conversa com Mira-chan.

- Muitas coisa! – Provoca Sting, dando um sorriso malicioso. Eu abafo o riso e a Lu-chan cora, ela realmente parecia um tomatinho.

- Não estou falando com você! – Agora Natsu se irrita.

- Tsc... Que seja, moleque irritante! Anda logo Blondie, escolhe uma missão.

- D-desde quando eu vou numa missão com você?

- Desde a noite passada! E o Rogue vai junto. – Não agüento e solto uma risada. Lu-chan estava pior que um tomate! Todos estavam chocados! Desde quando estão todos prestando atenção ao par de loiros e ao rosado na frente do quadro de pedidos?

- Fro também quer ir numa missão com a Fada-san! – Fala Frosch animado.

- T-tudo b-b-bem e-então! – Gagueja Lucy.

- Aqui Lucy, esta é uma missão perfeita para você! – Fala Mira, entregando um papel para a Lu-chan.

- Lucy! Vai mesmo sair numa missão com esses caras? Por quê? – Pergunta Natsu, irritado.

- Porque, pelo menos eles, me incluíram em um time. – Lu-chan responde fria, eu realmente nunca a vi assim. Ela estava realmente triste com Natsu.

Lucy agradece a Mira, Sting sorri vitorioso á Natsu e Rogue apenas continua com seu rosto sem emoção, apenas observando a cena. Eles saem da guilda, deixando todos presentes totalmente boquiabertos e um Natsu totalmente irritado. Assim que ele se recupera do choque, se dirige a porta da guilda irritado, Lisanna e Happy o segue.

- Natsu precisa esfriar a cabeça! Ele tira a Lu-chan do time e agora fica irritado por ela ter entrado em outro... Eu não o entendo! – Eu comento e Mira apenas confirma com a cabeça.


	4. Capítulo 4

Cap 4- Provocação.

**Lucy POV's**

- Oe Blondie, qual missão você pegou?

- Hmm... Eu ainda não li! Apenas aceitei a que a Mira me deu. – Respondi, pegando o papel para começar a lê-lo.

-Como você aceita uma missão sem saber do que se trata? Blondie burra! – Sting fala já pegando o papel de minhas mãos. – É uma missão de escolta. Precisamos escoltar uma princesa parece. A recompensa é de 300.000 jewels. O que você acha Rogue?

- Interessante. Por que essa princesa precisa de escolta? – O parceiro de Sting finalmente fala algo, ele permanece em silêncio a maior parte do tempo.

- Fro gostou! Fro quer ver a princesa!

- Aqui não informa muita coisa. Precisamos ir á casa do cliente para mais informações. – Sting responde a pergunta do Rogue. – Droga! Teremos que pegar um trem!

Huh? Essa eu não tinha entendido. Parece que até Rogue fez uma cara de insatisfação. Sting me xingava por ter aceitado esse trabalho e Frosch ria dos dois. Algum problema em pegar um trem?

**Algumas horas depois...**

Eu estava fazendo o meu melhor para abafar o riso! A cena em minha frente era surpreendente e hilária! Os dois Dragon Slayers que se autodenominavam os melhores de toda Fiore tinham uma fraqueza: Doença de Movimento. Sim! A mesma de Natsu Dragneel.

Rogue estava meio esverdeado, mas fazia o máximo para manter a postura, já Sting parecia não se importar em manter a pose ou não. Ele estava totalmente acabado! Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e a mão ia constantemente a boca.

- Oe oe! Urhg! Blondie! Não faça ... urghh... essa cara...urghhh de idiota! – Sting falava tentando parecer irritado.

- Tsc... Mesmo acabado desse jeito ainda consegue ser tão arrogante!

- Claro! Urgh! Eu sou o grande, urgh... Sting... urgh... Eucliffe!

Eu e Frosch caímos na gargalhada, deixando um Sting Eucliffe irritado.

O trem freia de repente e o Sting cai em cima de mim. Rogue, por pouco não cai também, mas no último segundo ele consegue segurar no banco que estava sentado.

- KYAAA! PERVERTIDO! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!

- Urgh! Não pense... urgh... que cai por... urgh.. vontade própria!

- _Senhores passageiros desculpem, mas devidos a pequenas urgências demoraremos um pouco mais para chegarmos ao nosso destino. Partiremos daqui a cinco minutos, por favor, permaneçam em seus lugares._

_- _Droga! Sai de cima abelha! – resmunguei.

- Não...ugrhhh... consigo! – Ele responde. Aquele garoto ia vomitar em mim!

Não podia deixar ele vomitar em mim, eu o empurrei para o lado e ele acabou deitando no espaço disponível que tinha ao meu lado, com sua cabeça em meu colo. Olhei para ele, ia gritar para ele sair de cima e ir para seu lugar, mas ele parecia tão... confortável.

- Ei Blondie. Me deixe...urgh... ficar assim. Me sinto menos... enjoado. – Ele falou as palavras calmamente, diferente de como ele realmente fala. Suspirei e me dei por vencida e logo o trem começou a andar novamente.

**Mais algumas horas depois, já na casa do cliente...**

Era incrível, eu estava totalmente maravilhada. Nosso cliente era, na verdade, um rei e a princesa que iríamos escoltar era sua filha, seu nome era Misaki. Ele nos contou o por quê da escolta. Parece que sua filha estava de casamento marcado com um príncipe da cidade vizinha, mas um rei de uma cidade próxima também a queria como esposa e ficou revoltado ao saber que a escolha da princesa foi o príncipe e não ele. Então, a princesa precisa ir a cidade vizinha a negócios, mas o rei teme que ela seja sequestrada pelo outro rejeitado. E por isso a escolta foi necessária.

- Parece simples! Mas a cidade é longe! Teremos que pegar um trem. – Rogue comentou ao rei.

- Heh? Nem pensar, iremos a pé!- Sting disse já descartando completamente a ideia de irmos de trem.

- Teremos que andar durante três dias! E a princesa não vai querer andar até a cidade vizinha!- Avisa Rogue.

- Não importa! Seu rei, o senhor tem alguma daquelas cabines que se alguns criados carregarem dá para levarmos a princesa a pé? – Ele tinha pirado, e com certeza não tinha cortesia nenhuma com um rei.

O rei afirmou que tinha, apesar de parecer confuso ele aceitou que a viajem fosse feita a pé. Durante todo o tempo em que ele explicou a missão a princesa não estava presente, então ele finalmente manda seus criados a chamarem. Em poucos minutos ela apareceu. Ela era linda. Seus cabelos era castanho escuro e estava preso em um coque alto, seus olhos azuis eram como o céu e usava um vestido longo bem estilo princesa. Ela nos olhou como se estivesse nos avaliando e finalmente falou:

- PAPAII! Serão eles que irão me acompanhar? – A princesa passava uma imagem totalmente contrária a qual eu imaginava e a qual parecia, apesar da beleza sua voz era ... irritante, e ela parecia uma típica menininha mimada... – Só o loirinho é o suficiente! - E bem espertinha.

- Heh? – Sting se espanta e percebo que Rogue o cutuca com o cotovelo, provavelmente insinuando que ele deveria ter mais cortesia.

- Desculpe princesa, mas nós concordamos em fazer a missão com três magos. Assim uma maior proteção será garantida a vossa alteza. – Diz Rogue, diferente de Sting, ele sim tinha educação!

Mesmo a princesa não concordando plenamente, o rei ordenou que assim fosse feito. Ele também sugeriu que nós passássemos a noite no castelo e partíssemos cedo de manhã. Nós concordamos e logo a noite caiu, assim nos foram dados dois quartos, eu em um, Sting e Rogue em outro. Nossos quartos ficavam um em frente ao outro.

Tomei banho e fui me deitar, amanhã seria um longo dia, graças ao Sting, iríamos andar o caminho inteiro.

**Sting POV's**

Tinha acabado de sair do banho, Rogue entrou no banheiro para se lavar. Frosch já havia adormecido em cima de um travesseiro, na cama do Rogue, é claro. Nessas horas, Lector me fazia falta. Não acredito que ele não está aqui comigo, sempre tenho a impressão que ele está fazendo alguma coisa e logo iria voltar para perto de mim. Não negava, sentia saudades daquele Exceed. Droga, Sting!

Esses pensamentos me deixam inquieto, assim decido andar um pouco, talvez tomar um ar ou procurar algo para beber. Será que eu poderia entrar na cozinha de um castelo? Ou apenas procurar um criado?

Nossos quartos ficavam em um imenso corredor, assim que saio me deparo com a princesa. Ela vestia um roupão de seda rosa-bebê e seus cabelos estavam soltos, eram bem longos, chegando a cintura. Assim q ela me olhou, sorriu de canto.

- Sting Eucliffe... Certo? – Ela me perguntou, com uma voz um pouco mais calma daquela que presenciamos de tarde.

-Hm, certo. Desculpe princesa, mas eu tenho que... – Bem, ela não me interessava nem um pouco. Então, deveria dispensá-la o mais rápido possível, certo? Errado, pois depois disso ela praticamente se atirou em cima de mim.

- Ora... Não tente fugir de mim... Stiiing-kunnn! – É impressão minha ou ela quase ronronou meu nome? "Sting-kun" desde quando? Mas não para por ai... – Hoje a noite está muito friaa... Será que não pode me aquecer? – Mas hein? Eu entendi direito?

- D-Desculpe vossa alteza. M-mas eu estou no m-mesmo quarto que o Rogue. – Tá, eu, o grande Sting Eucliffe,estava sem palavras.

- Não seja por isso, meu quarto está disponível, Sting-kun... – Ela me olhou maliciosamente. Droga! Como que eu vou escapar dessa?

Eu já estava começando a me irritar. O que essa princesa pensa que ela é para se jogar assim no grande Sting Eucliffe? Mas antes que eu pudesse tomar alguma atitude que não seria nada educada da minha parte, a porta em frente ao meu quarto se abre, e dela uma loira com cara de sono sai. O que ela vê? Nada de mais, apenas um cara com o rosto surpreso e uma princesa atirada prendendo o tal cara contra a parede. A esta altura o roupão que a princesa usava já estava aberto e caído sobre os ombros, mostrando uma camisola nada comportada. O que eu fiz? Apenas fiquei encarando a tal loira com o rosto corado.

Droga! Hora errada, Blondie. Por que não foi o Rogue que apareceu?

- O-oh! M-me d-d-desculpe! – Ela vira o rosto tentando escondê-lo, mas era óbvio que estava corada. Ela entra no quarto quase que imediatamente, fechando a porta. Não aguentei e empurrei a princesa. Estava irritado e não sabia o por que. Perdi a cabeça e já ia falar um monte, mas ele finalmente aparece!

- Sting, o que está fazendo aqui fora? – Rogue, por que não apareceu antes?

- Nada de mais! – Rosnei, tava na cara que estava irritado. – Só ia beber água.

- Com licença, princesa. Mas se me permite dizer, já está tarde e teremos uma longa viajem amanhã. Teremos de ir dormir e aconselho a vossa alteza a fazer o mesmo. – Era incrível o jeito que ele conseguia dispensar a princesa sem ser grosso ou mal educado. Ela por outro lado fechou a cara, fez bico e seguiu para seu quarto. Finalmente!

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu aqui?

- Só ia beber água... Mas ela apareceu e pulou em cima de mim. Não tenho culpa se todas se apaixonam por esse cara aqui, mas essa foi complicada.

- Pare de se gabar, vamos dormir. – Ele apenas suspirou e entrou no quarto, fiz o mesmo e deitei na cama. Pensei sobre o que tinha acontecido. Tsc... Por que ela tinha que aparecer justo naquela hora? Ah, esquece!

Assim todos foram dormir, cada um com seus pensamentos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Fikei tãoo feliz com as reviews que eu recebii! Mesmo sendo poucas, ela me animam! Pessoal por favor continuem me animandoo, fikei tão animada que decidi postar logo o 5 cap! Espero que gostem

Kissus

Cap 5 – Quase...

**Na manhã seguinte...**

**Lucy POV's**

Ahhhh! Estou cansada! Droga, por que não consegui dormir direito? Minha cabeça ta uma bagunça!

Droga!

Ah esquece isso Lucy! Você precisa se trocar! Você tem uma missão hoje, certo? Precisa do dinheiro! Vamos lá

Não demorei muito para me arrumar, e logo sai do quarto, assim que abro a porta me deparo com Sting, Rogue e Frosch. Corei um pouco ao me lembrar do que vi ontem antes de dormir. Ou pelo menos, tentar dormir. Mas não deixei que eles percebessem e virei a cara.

- Fada-san! Dormiu bem? – Frosch fala, já pulando em meus braços.

- Sim, Frosch e você? – Respondo ao pequenino.

- Também! Mas Fro queria dormir com a Fada-san, mas Rogue disse que meninos não podem dormir com as meninas no mesmo quarto.

Apenas sorri para ele, assim fomos tomar nosso café da manhã. Frosch não parava de falar, enquanto Sting e Rogue permaneciam em silêncio. Rogue eu entendia, mas por que Sting estava tão quieto? Talvez... ele estaria envergonhado pelo flagra de ontem? Ou irritado de mais comigo por eu ter estragado o "clima"? Tsc... tanto faz. Eu não deveria estar tão incomodada com uma coisa tão pequena.

Depois de tomarmos um delicioso café da manhã fomos nos preparar para a viagem, que graças a um certo loiro, teria de ser feita a pé. A princesa foi colocada dentro de uma espécie de cabine, felizmente conseguimos uma em que um cavalo puxa, assim não teríamos de carregar. Um criado foi mandado para guiar o cavalo. Eu, Sting, Rogue e Frosch fomos a pé. Ao lado da carruagem que andava lentamente para podermos acompanhá-la.

A viagem duraria três dias. Já se passava algumas horas que estávamos caminhando. O pôr do sol já começava a se formar. E quer saber? Estava completamente insuportável! Meus pés estão doloridos. E essa princesa, com sua voz irritante, não para de falar! Meus ouvidos doem a cada palavra dita por ela. Até Frosch está quieto.

- Stingggg-kunn! Não está cansando querido? Eu não deveria mas... Para você eu abro uma exceção e te deixo subir aqui comigo... – Falava ela, com sua voz irritante soando um pouco... provocante! Isso me irrita ainda mais...

- N-Não! Eu já disse que não quero! – Responde Sting, da sua maneira de sempre! Quanta "cortesia" com uma princesa...

- Aish! Mas estou me sentindo tããão sozinha aqui! Não quer me fazer uma companhia? – Essa princesa não desiste?

- Acho que Frosch adoraria fazê-la companhia, princesa. – Não pensei duas vezes e falei, me lembrando que o pequenino queria muito ficar perto da princesa, mas a mesma o ignorava... Mas... pensando bem, o que eu disse... Foi em um momento muito errado, percebi que todos me encaravam, corei... – Bem... Quis dizer que... ahn... Sting é grosso e idiota, não é uma companhia a sua altura, princesa.

- Tsc... O que quer dizer com isso, Blondie? – Tão burro que não entendeu a indireta, depois me chama de burra...

-Não começem vocês dois... – Rogue nos interrompe antes que comecemos a brigar, ele suspira e continua. – Está anoitecendo... deveríamos procurar uma pousada, é perigoso andar de noite.

Apenas ficamos calados, sem ver um ao outro.

**Sting POV's**

Tsc... que princesa carente e atrevida. Está me irritando. Rogue tinha me dito para ter mais cortesia diante de uma princesa, mas com essa daqui está complicado.

Lucy parece tão irritada... Estaria com ciúmes? Eu sei que seduzo as garotas mas... ela? Começo a rir com meus pensamentos... Acho que sou realmente idiota... Claro que é bobagem isso. Mas mesmo que fosse verdade, por que eu estaria me importando?

Droga, Sting! Não comece a confundir as coisas!

Ahhh mas que droga! Droga! Por que me sinto tão diferente com ela? Por que não pode ser como todas as outras garotas? Por que justo a garota do Natsu-san?

Natsu-san? Seria isso? Não... minha rivalidade com ele não poderia chegar a isso... Seria... cruel de mais com ela...

Por que continuo me importando? Por que? Por que?

Começo a ficar nervoso e apenas fecho a cara e continuo o caminho calado, distraído com pensamentos...

**Lucy POV's **

Logo achamos uma pousada. Ela era simples, mas aconchegante. A princesa ficou com um quarto, eu em outro, Sting, Rogue, Frosch e o criado em outro.

A princesa ,Rogue e Frosch acertavam alguma coisa na entrada, acho que algo relacionado a pequena carruagem. Eu e Sting estávamos indo ao quarto que deveria pertencer a princesa. Já que Rogue pediu para que levássemos as bagagens da mesma para seu quarto. E nossa! Quanta bagagem! Como isso pode caber dentro daquela carruagem minúscula? Tinha quatro malas grandes e muitooo pesadas e três pequenas.

Eu estava tentando levar uma das grades, minhas duas mãos estavam nela, mesmo assim só conseguia erguê-la a 2 cm do chão e ia em passos lentos. Sting ia na minha frente com duas malas grandes. Como pode aguentar todo esse peso?

Ele voltou, pegou mais uma mala grande e passou por mim, mas não seguiu em frente, na verdade, o que ele fez me pegou desprevenida, fiquei muito surpresa. Não esperava esse gesto do grande Sting Eucliffe. O que ele fez? Bem... Quando passava por mim, ele apenas pegou a mala que eu, inutilmente, tentava carregar e a levou por mim, sem dizer nada, apenas a pegou.

- Não fica ai parada. Pegue as pequenas! – Ele fala, e isso me tirou de meu transe, minhas bochechas coraram, sorte que ele se virou e continuou o caminho antes que pudesse me ver assim. Por que será que tenho a impressão que ele também corou um pouco? Coisa da minha imaginação... Só pode ser isso.

Peguei as pequenas e as levei para o quarto, Sting estava lá colocando as malas no chão.

- Blondie, além de burra é fraca? Pelo menos deveria tentar levar as que consiga carregar. – Ele falou com seu tom de "superior", como sempre...

- I-idiota! Eu tava apenas tentando ajudar! Pelo menos levei até a metade do caminho... – Falei a última frase um pouco mais baixo. Mas com seus ouvidos de Dragon Slayer ele, infelizmente, ouviu... E começou a rir.

Suas risadas foram interrompidas pelo forte vento que entrou pelo sacada que havia no quarto e que estava aberta. O vento fez a porta do quarto bater com força, não tínhamos acendido a luz quando entramos no quarto. Pois a luz do corredor iluminava o suficiente para deixarmos as malas no local, mas assim que a porta se fechou, ficamos no escuro.

- Tsc! Droga... Onde é o interruptor desse lugar?

- Eu não sei..Acho que ficava perto da ... AIII! Não pisa no meu pé! Abelha!

- Não me chame de abelha! Blondie!

- Droga Sting! Vai para lá!

- Se você ainda não percebeu... Aqui está escuro, não to vendo para onde você está apontando... – diz ele ironicamente.

O que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido, em apenas alguns segundos ele conseguiu tropeçar no meu pé, ele caiu e me levou junto. Bati minhas costas no chão e algo pesado caiu em cima de mim. Percebi que era o Sting. Corei, por sorte estava escuro e ele não podia me ver.

Pude sentir que sua cabeça estava na curva do meu pescoço, sentia seus lábios tocando levemente minha pele, ele tinha um delicioso cheiro de menta, seu peito estava sobre o meu e pude sentir as batidas rápidas do seu coração, suas pernas, entrelaçadas nas minhas.

Ele reclamou de dor e ergueu cabeça, tirando-a de meu pescoço. Mas ele não se levantou. Eu podia jurar que ele estava me encarando, mesmo não podendo ver nada.

- Ei Blondie, me queria tanto assim?

- Hãh? Como assim? Foi você que tropeçou no meu pé e me puxou para o chão! – Respondi irritada... No que ele está pensando? Ele apenas ri da minha resposta.

- Certo... Certo! – Ele concorda e ficamos um tempo em silêncio, eu ia mandar ele sair de cima de mim, mas antes que as palavras pudessem sair de minha boca e me interrompe. – Você... Tem cheiro de morango com baunilha.

- Não fica ai tentando se exibir com seu nariz de Dragon Slayer! Até eu consigo sentir que você cheira a menta! – Droga... Por que eu sempre só reparo no que eu falo, depois que eu digo?

- Cheiro de menta é? – Ele diz num tom provocador. Detalhe: ele ainda continuava em cima de mim, agora parecia chegar mais perto, já que eu estava sentindo um peso maior em meu corpo.

- Cheiro de morango com baunilha é? – Dessa vez, tentei jogar o jogo dele, já que estava escuro, ele não podia me ver corar ao falar essas palavras.

Sua respiração ficou cada vez mais próxima a minha, senti o calor de seu corpo se aproximando cada vez mais do meu, seu cheiro de menta cada vez mais e mais forte. Ele está se aproximando de mais! Será que ele vai... ele vai... Droga! Estou completamente corada!

Sim! Ele vai me beijar! Senti seus lábios tocando muito levemente no meu, fechei meus olhos, e antes que pudesse sentir mais esses lábios... A luz acendeu!

- O MEU DEUS! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O MEUU STING-KUUUUN?


	6. Capítulo 6

Cap 6 – Sequestro.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O MEUU STINGGG-KUUUN?

**Autor POV's**

Droga! Era o que os dois pensavam naquele momento.

Depois de terem sido flagrados quase se beijando, os dois trataram rapidamente de se levantarem e se afastarem um do outro.

A princesa escandalosa gritava com os dois sem parar, o Dragon Slayer das Sombras que até então não havia mostrado nenhum tipo de emoções, agora em seu rosto havia uma cara espantada juntamente com seu parceiro Exceed.

- COMO PODE ME TRAIR DESSE JEITO, STING-KUUN?

- Tsc... E-eu não f-fiz n-nada! Como assim te trair? Não tenho nada com você... – Falava o loiro envergonhado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

- AAAAHH! COMO VOCÊ FALA ASSIM COMIGOO? NÃO ME AMA MAIS? – Perguntava a princesa já com lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

- Fro acha que Sting-kun quer o corpo nu da Fada-san. – diz o pequenino Exceed depois de pensar sobre a cena que tinha visto.

- CALABOCA BICHO MALDITO! STING-KUN É MEU! OUVIU ISSO LOIRINHA? MEUUU! MEU!

- Rogue... Fro é um bicho maldito? – pergunta Frosch com lágrimas pelo rosto.

-Claro que não Frosch! – Rogue diz, um pouco irritado com a princesa por ter xingado seu Exceed. – Melhor se acalmar, princesa... Para seu bem. Não é apenas Sting que está começando a se irritar. – Ele avisa, falava calmo, mas dava para perceber claramente a áurea negra exalando dele.

Todos ficam em silêncio... Depois de um tempo, Sting suspira e se pronuncia:

- Eu vou dormir... – Diz, já saindo do quarto, Rogue o acompanha e Lucy logo atrás, afinal, ela não seria boba de ficar sozinha com uma princesa enciumada.

**Lucy POV's**

O que aconteceu naquele quarto meu Deus?

Como pude perder todos os sentidos em apenas alguns segundos, com apenas alguns toques... com aquela pele quente... Argh Lucy! Não pense nessas coisas! É Sting Eucliffe! O grande e arrogante idiota Sting Eucliffe!

Maldita princesa... Mais dois dias... Sim, só mais dois.

**Sting POV's**

Que merda, Blondie! Você deve ter jogado alguma magia em mim, só pode ser isso!

Não tem outra explicação... Eu só perco o controle com você sua... sua... sua... Ahhh não consigo nem pensar em nada!

- ING! STING! Você está me ouvindo? – Rogue grita, me tirando de meus pensamentos...

- Droga, Rogue! O que você quer?

- Pensando na Lucy? – Ele sorri maliciosamente, era difícil ignorar isso, já que ele raramente sorria.

- Você deve estar se divertindo, já que finalmente sorriu... Sim, eu estava pensando nela.

- Fro acha que Sting-kun gosta da Fada-san! Fro tem razão!

- Ei... É mesmo certo Frosch chamar a Blondie de Fada? Afinal, agora todos somos fadas...

- Frosch já acostumou chamá-la assim, não podemos fazer nada quanto a isso...

- Maldito Makarov... Como conseguiu nos convencer tão fácil?

- Ele disse a verdade. Não tínhamos mais lugar na Sabertooth, principalmente você, depois daquilo...

- Esquece isso! – Interrompi Rogue antes que ele dissesse algo desnecessário, não era agradável lembrar de certas coisas.

**Autor POV's**

**No dia seguinte...**

O segundo dia de viajem foi mais tranqüilo, devido à noite anterior, todos estavam em silêncio, até mesmo a princesa, apesar dela ainda estar inconformada e soltar alguns murmúrios de reclamações... O dia se encerrou e eles ficaram em outra pousada, mas nada de mais aconteceu, já que estavam mais cuidadosos para nenhum "acidente" acontecer...

No terceiro e último dia, finalmente, eles já estavam próximos da cidade onde a princesa deveria ficar. Já era 17:30 hrs da tarde e nuvens de chuva começavam a se formar. Os passos dos magos começaram a acelerar, não viam a hora de terminarem essa missão.

Mas algo interrompeu seus passos... Um imprevisto.

- KYYAAAAA! – Uma voz estridente ecoa pela pequena floresta a qual eles passavam. – ALGUÉM TIRA ESSE BICHO NOJENTO DAQUI.

- O que houve princesa. – Lucy pergunta adentrando na cabine na qual a princesa estava.

- Tiraaa! Tira logo esse bichooo! – Gritava a princesa apontando para seu braço, nele havia um pequeno besourinho que foi logo retirado por Lucy.

- PASSEM A GAROTA! – três magos estavam diante de Sting e Rogue.

- Tsc... Então eles apareceram. O rei tinha razão no final das contas... – Sting falou, do seu jeito debochado de sempre.

Logo os dois Dragon Slayers começaram a enfrentar os três homens, pareciam poderosos, eram fortes e tinham habilidade.

- KYAAAAAAAA! ME SOLTA SEU...! – Uma voz feminina gritava atrás dos Dragon Slayers, mas logo sumiu ao adentrar pela floresta.

- Droga! Era uma armadilha! – Exclama Rogue.

Os outros três magos ainda lutavam, provavelmente para conseguir mais tempo para o outro fugir com garota. Mas em alguns minutos foram derrotados pelos Dragon Slayers gêmeos.

Sting correu até a cabine, como pôde se deixar enganar?

- Por que não fez nada Blond... Ahn? Princesa Misaki?

Ao ver quem estava dentro da cabine era a princesa Misaki e não Lucy, Sting se apavorou. Não foi a princesa que foi sequestrada, foi Lucy! Eles haviam pegado a garota errada!

- ROGUE! A princesa está aqui, pegaram a Blondie! – Gritava o loiro ao seu parceiro.

- Lucy? Erraram o alvo? Isso não é nada bom...

- Por que? Como assim? Não enrola, Rogue!

-Quando perceberem que se enganaram e que Lucy não terá utilidade para eles, apenas vão livrar-se dela.

- Livrar-se? – Sting perguntou, mas não queria ouvir a resposta, pois da imaginava a mesma.

- Vão matá-la.


	7. Capítulo 7

Cap 7- Resgate

**Sting POV's**

- Vão matá-la.

Três segundos foi o tempo que demorei para digerir essas palavras. Após três segundos, entrei em desespero. Matá-la? Matar a Blondie? Não... Merda!

- ROGUE, LEVE A PRINCESA PARA A CIDADE, JÁ ESTAMOS MUITO PERTO! EU SOZINHO JÁ SOU SUFICIENTE PARA CUIDAR DESSES BASTARDOS! – Eles que não se atrevam a encostar em um fio de cabelo da Blondie...

**Autor POV's**

-STING! Não vá sozin... Droga, ele já foi! Sting seu imbecil. – Fala Rogue, em seu tom habitual de sempre.

- Fro também acha!

- Tsc... Princesa Misaki, desculpe por isso, mas teremos de ir mais depressa ao seu destino. – Avisa o Dragon Slayer da Sombra.

A princesa que estava assustada apenas concorda com a cabeça, ela ainda permanecia imóvel dentro da cabine. Rogue ajudou a princesa a sair de lá e a colocou em cima do cavalo, ele também subiu no mesmo com Frosch em sua cabeça, o criado foi deixado junto com a cabine. Eles começaram a cavalgar o mais rápido possível até a cidade. Rogue sabia que iria precisar procurar o parceiro mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Enquanto isso um loiro muito irritado corria o mais rápido que pudesse seguindo o cheiro de morangos com baunilha. O cheiro estava fraco, aparentemente os sequestradores tomaram cuidado até para não deixarem rastros, mas subestimaram o nariz de um Dragon Slayer enfurecido.

**Sting POV's **

Já está começando a chover e o tempo fica cada vez mais feio. Preciso achar logo a Blondie antes que da chuva engrossar, senão o cheiro desaparece. Droga! Onde está você?

Parei um pouco de correr, a chuva agora caia fortemente, olhei ao meu redor e percebi que estava dentro da floresta. O cheiro de morango com baunilha se misturava com o cheiro da mata. Para onde eu vou agora?

Depois de um segundo ouço um grito de desespero. Essa voz... BLONDIE!

- BLONDIE? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? BLONDIEE? – Corri desesperado gritando por todos os lados da floresta.

Avisto uma pequena casa de madeira. E me aproximo rapidamente dela. Pela janela pude ver de onde viera aquele grito horroroso e vi a Blondie amarrada, totalmente indefesa e levando socos na cara e diversos chutes na barriga. Ela chorava. E a cada chute, a cada soco, minha raiva apenas aumentava.

- ONDE ESTÁ A PRINCESA? ONDE ELA ESTÁ, LOIRA ESTÚPIDA? – Um primeiro homem falou

- E-eu n-n-nunca i-irei d-d-dizer! Idiota.

- Humpf... A loirinha é bastante corajosa para nos enfrentar nessas condições. – Debochou um segundo.

- Talvez com mais alguns chutes ela perde essa coragem e fale al... – O terceiro se pronunciou, mas não pôde completar sua frase, pois minha paciência já tinha passado dos limites há muito tempo.

Meu Dragon Force se ativou involuntariamente e destruí a parede que me separava de três homens enormes que antes haviam nos distraído e um homem magro e comprido, com certeza foi ele que saiu correndo com a Lucy. Idiota.

Após destruir a parede todos olhavam para mim e em alguns segundos começaram a me atacar. Foi em vão. Não conseguiam acertar nenhum golpe. Já estava começando a me irritar mais ainda.

- Hakuryu no Hokou. – E apenas com um rugido do Dragão todos já estavam no chão... Ninguém pode com o grande Sting Eucliffe.

Depois fui até a Blondie, estava caindo uma chuva forte, mas onde ela estava, felizmente, ainda havia telhado, fazendo com que ela não se molhasse. Ela não olhava para mim, olhava para o chão, lágrimas ainda escorriam de seus olhos.

- Ei, Blondie? Está machucada? – Com certeza foi uma pergunta idiota, a garota acabou de ser espancada. Mas eu não sabia o que dizer.

- E-eu estou b-bem... – Ignorei sua reposta e a desamarrei, percebi que ela mordeu os lábios quando a puxei, sim, ela está machucada.

- Me deixe ver.

- Ver o que? – Ela parecia confusa.

- Seus machucados. – Disse, apontando para sua barriga, que foi onde a chutaram diversas vezes.

- N-não precisa. Amarre-os logo. – Me afastei dela e peguei as cordas que antes a amarrava e amarrei nos quatro homens que estavam desacordados no chão. Assim que terminei o serviço a peguei em meus braços.

- O-o q-que está f-fazendo, abelha? M-me solta. – Ela corou.

- Fica quieta! Acha mesmo que pode mentir para mim? Eu sei que está machucada.

- Abelha idiota!

- Blondie teimosa!

- Você sabe, pelo menos o caminho de volta? Vai mesmo andar nessa chuva? – An? Caminho de volta? Droga... é verdade, eu não sei por onde eu vim, e com a chuva não dá para seguir o caminho pelo cheiro.

- Bem... err... hmm...

- Você não sabe? Droga Sting! Me coloca no chão!

- É-é claro que eu sei!

- Depois eu é que sou a teimosa. Não dá para andar nessa chuva. – Ela dizia enquanto eu a colocava no chão. – Vamos pegar um resfriado e ... AII! – Ela geme com a dor e quase cai no chão, mas eu a seguro a tempo.

- Eu disse que você estava machucada... Tsc... Certo, vamos ficar aqui então... Vou acender uma fogueira.

**Lucy POV's **

Sting me ajudou a sentar em um lado da pequena casa de madeira que ele não havia destruído. Estava com dor, com muita dor. Os chutes que recebi foram mais fortes do que pensava. Enquanto ele recolhia alguns pedaços de madeira quebrados para acender uma fogueira eu levantei uma parte de minha blusa para ver o estrago que aqueles caras haviam feito. E quer saber? Estavam piores que eu pensava. Hematomas enormes estavam espalhados por toda a superfície de minha pequena barriga. Estavam com uma cor forte de roxo e meu rosto que recebera vários socos também doía.

Sting acendeu uma fogueira e me aproximei mais dela, pois estava com frio e ventos gelados tocavam minha pele fina. Ficamos em silêncio... Aquele horrível silencio... Mas uma dúvida estava em minha mente e eu tive que interromper esse silêncio.

- Sting... Por que me salvou?

- B-bem... Somos nakamas agora, certo? – Ele disse, corando um pouco. – Além disso, acho que todos da Fairy Tail iriam querer me matar se soubessem que abandonei uma nakama... Q-quer d-dizer... Eu sou o grande Sting Eucliffe, mas lutar até contra o mestre seria um absurdo.

- Onde está seu Exceed? Aquele que sempre estava com você e Frosch e ... – Me interrompi, acho que não deveria ter perguntado. Eu e minha grande boca. Eu nunca penso no que falo mesmo. Droga.

Pude ver lágrimas começando a se formar nos olhos do Dragon Slayer à minha frente. Sting iria chorar? Será que o seu Exceed... Ele... Não está mais nesse mundo?

- D-desculpe eu não devia... – Comecei a me desculpar pela grande bobagem que fiz, mas ele me interrompeu.

- O mestre da Sabertooth o matou. Foi por isso que sai de lá. Rogue, provavelmente, não queria correr o risco de ver seu Exceed desaparecer na frente de seus olhos como o meu e saiu junto comigo daquela guilda.

- Entendo... Eu... Sinto muito... Depois disso, como decidiram entrar na Fairy Tail?

- Mestre Makarov nos procurou pessoalmente depois daquele dia em que nos esbarramos. Ele conseguiu nos convencer de entrar para a Fairy Tail , apesar de no começo eu estar meio contra a ideia, Rogue quis dar uma chance para essa guilda... Eu... também sinto muito pelo que aconteceu...

- Huh? Sobre o que?

- Natsu-san...

- Ah... entendi... Não... Não diga mais nada. Eu realmente não consigo entender o por quê dele ter feito isso... – Lágrimas começaram a se formar ao me lembrar do que tinha acontecido, fui expulsa de meu time por Natsu, aquele que eu estava apaixonada, agora, dele só sinto mágoas. Não deixei que aquelas lágrimas caíssem, não choraria na frente de Sting novamente e pelo mesmo motivo daquela noite que ele ficou junto comigo. Apenas sorri - Mas não importa mais!

Conversamos mais um pouco e logo dormimos, a noite estava fria e a fogueira não esquentava muito, mas era melhor que nada.

**No dia seguinte...**

Está tão quentinho...

Dormi feito um bebê, mesmo com a chuva e mesmo com o frio. Acho que depois de pegar no sono, consegui me esquentar de algum jeito.

Comecei a abrir lentamente os olhos... Olhei para o céu e vi que ainda estava nublado. Senti um vento frio tocar minha pele e me aconcheguei mais na parte quentinha que rodeava meu corpo. E essa parte quente apertou mais meu corpo, fazendo-me aproximar mais ainda de... Sting?

.Deus!

Todo esse tempo o que me esquentava era o corpo de Sting?

Calma, Lucy, calma... Deve ser só um sonho...

Levanto um pouco a cabeça para ver como eu estava, me arrependo de ter feito isso, pois consigo ver que meu corpo está totalmente colado no corpo de Sting, seus braços em torno de minha cintura e suas pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas, meus braços se encolhiam em seu peitoral e seu queixo estava encostado no topo da minha cabeça.

- KYYYAAAAA! PERVERTIDOO! ABELHA PERVERTIDAA! ME SOLTA! – Comecei a gritar e me soltar de seus braços, mas tantos movimentos me fizeram sentir a dor dos chutes na minha barriga e soltei um gemido de dor.

- Não acorde as pessoas assim, Blondie! E eu não sou um pervertido, foi você que chegou perto de mim na noite passada e estava roxa de frio! O que houve? Está doendo? – Ele falou apontando para minha barriga.

- N-não é n-nada! E não mude de assunto! Você se aproveitou de mim só porque eu estava com frio!

- Apenas evitei que você morresse de hipotermia, deveria me agradecer! Anda, me deixe ver seus machucados.

- NÃO! E-eu estou bem!

- Então tá... Se não quer mostrar para mim, vai ter que mostra para um médico. – Ele falou já me pegando em seus braços em estilo noiva.

- O que você está fazendo? Me ponha no chão! – Comecei a espernear, mas logo a dor veio e eu parei, com outro gemido de dor.

- Vou te levar em um médico, a cidade fica perto daqui. E temos que encontrar Rogue.

Suspirei e me deixei levar, afinal ele tinha razão, tínhamos que encontrar Rogue e a princesa para terminarmos a missão e eu não aguentaria andar por muito tempo com a dor que sentia.


	8. Capítulo 8

Cap. 8 - De volta à Fairy Tail

**Autor POV's**

**Algum tempo depois...**

Sting carregava Lucy em seus braços, ela por sua vez, mesmo se sentindo desconfortável se deixou levar. Os dois não trocavam muitas palavras e estavam levemente corados, mas ao chegarem ao centro da cidade ficaram visivelmente mais envergonhados, pois todos os observavam curiosos, os comentários variavam entre "_Que casal mais fofo_" e "_Mas que falta de vergonha na cara, isso não é coisa que se faça em locais públicos_...", mas também havia pessoas preocupadas que notaram os ferimentos da loira, uma dessas pessoas ofereceu ajuda, perguntando se havia algo errado e Sting perguntou onde ficava o hospital mais próximo e foi assim que eles chegaram ao centro da cidade.

Assim que Sting avistou o hospital a alguns metros de distância de onde estavam, ele começou a andar mais rápido, seus passos apenas foram interrompidos por uma voz que foi ouvida atrás deles.

- Sting! Onde vocês estavam? O que houve com ela? – O moreno perguntava, apontando para a garota.

- Ah! Rogue! Já íamos te procurar... Depois eu explico, temos de ir ao hospital primeiro. – Respondeu o loiro.

- Fada-san está bem? – Pergunta o pequenino Exceed que se encontrava nos ombros de seu parceiro Dragon Slayer.

- Não se preocupe, Frosch. – Respondeu a garota com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. – Onde está a princesa?- Perguntou, olhando para o Dragon Slayer das Sombras a espera de uma resposta.

- Eu e Frosch já a levamos para seu destino, além disso, pegamos a recompensa, dividiremos depois.

Assim eles se dirigiram ao hospital e enfermeiros vieram cuidar dos ferimentos de Lucy. Eles a levaram para um quarto e Sting e Rogue deveriam esperar numa sala de espera.

Algumas horas depois um enfermeiro veio avisar-lhes que Lucy deveria ficar algumas horas em repouso devido aos ferimentos na barriga, o local mais afetado, mas permitiu que eles a vissem.

- Se sente melhor, Blondie? – Pergunta Sting, escondendo ao máximo sua preocupação.

- Sim, obrigada. Mas eu não tinha nada, nem precisava ter me trazido, abelha! – Responde a loira fazendo bico.

- Mas está machucada o suficiente para ficar de repouso! – Provoca Sting, olhando para o estado dela, Lucy estava deitada numa cama de hospital com a testa, a barriga, o braço direito e o tornozelo enfaixados.

- E-eu estou bem! Quero voltar hoje para a Fairy Tail. – Exclama a loira fazendo bico.

- Tem certeza? – Pergunta Rogue.

- Absoluta.

- Nem pensar! – Sting fala. – Você nem consegue andar! – Avisa Sting à Lucy.

- E-eu c-consigo, sim! – Insiste a loira. – Vamos de trem de qualquer jeito, não vou precisa andar muito.

- T-TR-TREM?! De jeito nenhum. – Diz o loiro nervoso. Rogue apenas os observava.

- Vamos sim! – Insiste a loira, decidida a partir ela começa a se levantar da cama, coloca os pés no chão e quando deu o primeiro passo para frente, seu tornozelo dói e ela quase cai... quase...

- Viu?! Eu disse que você não conseguia nem andar. – Debocha Sting com as mãos na cintura da loira, que por sua vez estava com as mãos apoiadas no peitoral do loiro.

- Você a leva. – Rogue diz indiferente.

- O QUÊ?! – Os dois gritam. Ambos corados.

- Fro acha que eles se goxxxxtam! – Frosch fala abafando o riso.

- Oe! Desde quando você fala igual o gato azul do Natsu-san?

Depois de uma looonga discussão, Sting concorda em voltar para Fairy Tail de trem e carregando a Lucy, mas ela discorda da última parte, deixando bem claro que apenas vai se apoiar nele. Assim, depois de algumas horas no hospital, eles vão para a estação de trem comprar bilhetes.

Já era 14:15 e o trem iria partir às 14:20. Estava previsto para chegar à Magnólia às 19:30.

Assim que o trem começou a se mover os poderoso Dragon Slayers gêmeos que agora pertenciam a Fairy Tail ficaram em seu estado mais lamentável. Lucy apenas abafava o riso diante daquela situação juntamente com Frosch.

**Na Fairy Tail...**

Na mais nova guilda mais forte de Fiore, tudo estava igual o que era há sete anos atrás: uma bagunça.

A porta principal da guilda se abriu e dela dois Dragon Slayers, uma maga celestial e um fofo Exceed adentravam no salão principal. A princípio ninguém os notou, a não ser uma albina de longos cabelos que estava atrás do balcão limpando um copo.

- Lucy! O que houve com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntava desesperada para a loira que se apoiava em Sting e esse, segurava sua cintura.

Quase que imediatamente os dois coraram.

- B-bem M-Mira-san é q-que... – Começou a explicar a loira, mas foi interrompida.

- Lucy se machucou durante a missão, mas Sting cuidou dela. – O Dragon Slayer das Sombras explicou, sem enrolação.

Lucy e Sting coraram mais ainda, se isto era possível.

Um certo Dragon Slayer de cabelos rosas ouviu a conversa e foi até onde eles se encontravam.

- Lucee, o que aconteceu? – Pergunta o rosado com certa preocupação em seus olhos e... arrependimento, talvez?

- Não aconteceu nada, porque EU estava lá, com ela! – Sting responde lançando um olhar furioso a Natsu.

- Ora seu... – Natsu ia responder, mas foi interrompido.

- PAREM! Já chega vocês dois. Chega, não vale a pena discutir com ele. – Lucy dá um basta a discussão e pega Sting pelo braço, o levando para fora da guilda. Ela estava cansada, cansada de ter que ver Natsu, cansada de ficar triste ao vê-lo e cansada de amá-lo. Ela queria, simplesmente, esquecer tudo relacionado a ele.

Todos na guilda ficam paralisados com a reação da loira, a bagunça de antes agora se transformou em um incômodo silêncio...

Natsu estava frustrado, irritado e surpreso com a situação. Lucy nunca agira assim. O que ele fez, foi assim tão errado? Sim, foi. E agora ele percebe o quanto errado foi.

**Lucy POV's**

Argh! Que ódio! Não aguento mais ver a cara e ouvir a voz desse Dragneel! Como ele pôde não perceber o que fez?

- Oe Blondie! O que foi aquilo?

- Huh? Ahh! O que está fazendo aqui?- Me assustei quando ouvi sua voz bem atrás de mim.

Eu estava tão frustrada, mas tão frustrada que não percebi que arrastava Sting comigo em direção ao meu apartamento.

- Como assim " o que estou fazendo aqui"? Você que está me puxando, Blondie burra! Responde minha pergunta: o que foi aquilo na guilda?

- Não importa! – Falei soltando de seu pulso, olhei em volta e vi que Rogue conversava com Frosch. Eles também vieram comigo... – Esquece isso, vão para a casa de vocês!

- Não temos uma casa, ainda. – Rogue responde, indiferente.

- Fro está com sono! – Reclama o Exceed.

- Como assim vocês ainda não tem uma casa? – Pergunto confusa.

- Chegamos a cidade há pouco tempo e já saímos numa missão, não deu tempo de escolher uma casa. – Explica Rogue, ainda indiferente.

-Oe Blondie! Vamos ficar no seu apartamento! Está muito tarde para procurarmos uma casa agora!

- O-O-O QUÊÊÊ?! Como assim no MEU apartamento? Dessa vez eu não estou te devendo nada!

- Tsc... Eu sei! Eu fico te devendo então!

- M-m-mas n-não tem espaço lá! Da última vez você dormiu no sofá!

- Não importa, apenas precisamos de um teto.

Tá, eu desisto. Apenas suspiro e deixo que eles durmam na minha casa. Mesmo que Sting fale que ele vai ficar me devendo, acho que eu que estou em dívida, já que ele me salvou. Mas acho melhor eu não falar nada.

Assim que chego no meu apartamento, vou arrumar alguma coisa para comermos e Sting vai tomar banho, logo depois, Rogue. Pego alguns cobertores e os coloco no sofá e no chão, terá de servir.

- Fada-san, Fro pode dormir com você?

- Claro, Frosch!

Depois de todo mundo ter tomado banho e jantado, fomos dormir. Eu na minha cama junto com Frosch, Sting no colchão improvisado feito de cobertores e Rogue no sofá.

**Algumas horas depois...**

Não consigo dormir. Estou cansada, mas não consigo dormir.

Olho no relógio, é 4:35 da manhã e eu ainda não dormi nada. Preciso comer alguma coisa.

Levanto da cama com cuidado para não acordar Frosch e não fazer nenhum barulho e vou apara a cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer.

Geladeira: nada  
Dentro dos armários: nada

Fora dos armários: olha um pote de biscoitos!

Biscoitos de chocolate, tudo o que eu precisava, mas... Quem colocou lá em cima do armário? Como eu vou pegar isso?

**Sting POV's**

CRASH!

Acordei com um barulho de algo se quebrando. O que seria? Olho para Rogue e vi que ele também acordou.

- Ouviu isso? – Pergunto.

- Sim, ouvi. Veio da cozinha.

- Vamos lá ver!

- Vá você!

- Huh?

- Você não é o grande Sting Eucliffe? Seja o que for, você consegue resolver! Estou cansando! Vá você! – Falou e virou-se de costas para mim e voltou a dormir. Tsc... Folgado! Mas ele tem razão, eu sou o grande Sting Eucliffe.

Levanto-me e vou em direção à cozinha, vejo que a porta do quarto da Blondie está aberta e percebo que ela não está deitada na cama, Frosch está sozinho no meio dos cobertores. Então... o barulho foi a Blondie?

Quando chego a cozinha vejo a cena mais perfeita, ou quase, que já vi.

A Blondie tentava pegar um pote de biscoitos que estava em cima do armário, mesmo em cima de uma cadeira ela ainda não alcançava e teve que se esticar ao máximo, fazendo com que o short curto e a blusa justa que ela estava usando ficassem cada vez... menores. Quanto mais ela se esticava, mais a blusa subia, o mesmo com o short.

Não, eu não estava a olhando. Eu estava, praticamente, babando diante da visão bem a minha frente.

A cena só não foi perfeita quando percebi que no processo de tentar pegar o maldito pote, ela já havia quebrado um copo, arrancado uma das portas do armário e derrubado um vaso de flor que estava próximo ao pote, espalhando terra pelo chão.

Assim que ela derruba mais um copo, saio do meu transe e pego o pote para ela.

Droga Sting, você é um pervertido por acaso? ACORDA!

- Ahn? Desde quando está aqui? – Ela pergunta corando um pouco, aparentemente ela tinha consciência das roupas que usava.

- Dinada! – Digo sarcasticamente. – Estou aqui desde que você quebrou aquele copo. – Aponto para o que restou do último copo que ela quebrou, claro que eu estava aqui a mais tempo mas... eu não podia falar que estava babando diante dela.

- Ah! Obrigada. Por que está aqui?

- Vim ver de onde vieram esses barulhos. E vc?

- Desculpe, eu te acordei! Estava com fome.

- Vai ficar mais gorda do que já está! – Digo ironicamente apontando para o pote de biscoito.

- Cala a boca, abelha! – Ela fala irritada fazendo bico. Eu apenas começo a rir. – Vou para meu quarto! Boa Noite! – Ela rosna para mim e eu começo a rir. Chamar uma garota de gorda é como cavar sua própria cova, certo?

Depois disso fomos cada um para seu quarto, ou no meu caso, para os cobertores, com certeza vou ficar com dor nas costas de manhã!


	9. Capítulo 9

Cap 9- O idiota mais idiota.

**Autor POV's**

Sting acorda com aquela dor nas costas que ele previu antes de dormir, apesar de estar um pouco frustrado, ele ainda estava feliz por não ter que dormir na rua ou pagar um hotel idiota. Pelo menos pode ver a maravilhosa cena de ontem à noite.

" _Ahhh! Sting pervertido! Não pense essas coisas seu idiota tarado_", culpava-se a si próprio.

- Já acordaram? Venham comer alguma coisa. – Fala a garota, ao perceber que os dois Dragon Slayer já haviam acordado.

Os três magos e o pequeno Exceed sentaram-se à mesa e começaram a comer, cada um de seu jeito. Apesar de Lucy já estar acostumada com o jeito que seu antigo parceiro, Natsu, comia, ela ainda não tinha se acostumado à imagem do grande Sting Eucliffe devorando tudo que via pela frente. Mesmo sendo um Dragon Slayer, Rogue mantinha a postura para comer, mas comia tanto quanto Sting.

- Vocês vão procurar alguma casa hoje? – Pergunta a loira, quebrando o silêncio.

- Estdssá nogbds didgvspregenregsabbndo, Bldnjonkdie?

- Engole primeiro, Abelha! – Rosna Lucy a Sting.

- Está nos dispensando? – Sting engole a comida e repete o que tinha dito.

- Estou apenas perguntando... E você está me devendo por eu ter deixado você dormir aqui, aliás, vocês dois. – Avisa Lucy com uma pequena áurea maligna em sua volta, como se estivesse planejando algo.

Rogue, percebendo o "clima" que estava começando a acontecer tratou logo de terminar com sua comida.

- Bem... Eu tenho que ir, talvez eu procure uma casa. Sting pagará minha dívida junto com a dele. – Rogue avisa, já se livrando de pagar a dívida.

- E-ei! C-como assim eu vou pagar a sua parte da dívida? VOLTE AQUI! – Sting gritava para o parceiro que já estava saindo pela porta junto com Frosch.

- Fada-san, Fro gosta da sua comida, mas Fro quer comer um doce quando voltar do passeio com Rogue, Fada-san pode fazer um doce para o Fro? – Perguntava o pequenino com os olhos brilhando e antes que Lucy pudesse responder, foi interrompida.

- Não seja folgado, Frosch! – Rogue o repreendeu. – Vamos! – Disse, quase puxando o pequenino consigo.

- Tchau Sting-kun! Tchau Fada-san! – O pequenino se despediu.

" _Droga, Rogue! Você me paga!"_ Sting pensa.

- B-bem, Blondie... O-outro dia eu pago a dívida, porque... hmm... por sua culpa minhas costas estão doendo! Não posso fazer nada. – Sting mentiu, claro que ele estava mesmo com um pouco de dor nas costas, mas Dragon Slayers eram resistentes, então a dor nem o incomodava.

- M-minha culpa? Não foi eu quem chamou você para dormir aqui! – A loira se defende.

- Tsc... Não importa. Hoje não vou fazer nada do que me pedir. – O loiro falava.

**Algumas horas depois...**

- Me explica de novo como você conseguiu me convencer a fazer isso. – Sting falava irritado. Mas não era para menos, Lucy conseguiu convencê-lo a vestir um avental cor-de-rosa com florzinhas e babadinhos e fazer, junto com ela, um bolo de chocolate.

- Você estava me devendo uma, mas como estava com "dor nas costas" falou que não podia sair. Então decidi fazer um bolo de chocolate, já que Frosch disse que queria comer algo bem gostoso e pedi para você bater a massa enquanto eu faço o recheio, mas você começou a reclamar que iria se sujar e coloquei em você esse avental. – Contava a loira, resumindo o ocorrido.

**- **Mas eu nem sei fazer bolo, nunca usei isto. – Sting resmungava e apontava para a batedeira. Enquanto isso, Lucy despejava os ingredientes em um recipiente.

- Você não pode ser assim tão burro, Sting! É só ligar no botão e segurar a batedeira.

Sting fez o que ela mandou, no começo estava um pouco apreensivo e ligou a batedeira no nível 1, a loira colocou no recipiente algumas colheres de achocolatado em pó, feito isso, Sting já "cansado" com aquilo tudo ligou a batedeira no máximo para ver se a massa ficava pronta mais rápido. Foi o seu pior erro, pois a batedeira estava forte de mais e Sting se assustou e não conseguiu controlá-la, espirrando o líquido achocolatado por todo seu rosto e avental.

Lucy também se assustou, mas conseguiu se controlar e puxar a tomada, desligando a batedeira. Sting estava paralisado, talvez não acreditando no estado em que se encontrava. Lucy o encarou por 3 segundos, após isso ela começou a rir descontroladamente.

- Não ria, não teve graça nenhuma. – Fala Sting, encarando a loira que parecia que ia ter um infarto de tanto rir.

- É claro... que... teve ... – Falou a loira pausadamente, pois estava tentando tomar fôlego por ter rido tanto. Ela passa seu dedo indicador na bochecha esquerda de Sting, pegando um pouco da massa que havia em seu rosto e em seguida lambe seu dedo.

- HMMM... Estava delicioso. – Ela fala dando um sorrisinho e logo cai na gargalhada novamente.

- B-blo-blondie! – Sting gagueja, não acreditando no que a garota havia acabado de fazer, ele cora.

- O quê? – A loira pergunta inocentemente, mas em menos de 1 segundo ela percebe o que havia feito e cora violentamente. – Ah! D-des-desculpe... – Ela fala e se vira, na intenção de não deixá-lo ver seu rosto corado. – M-melhor você ir lavar logo esse rosto, a-antes que suje ainda mais minha cozinha.

Sting que ainda estava meio paralisado apenas se dirige ao banheiro sem nenhuma palavra.

" _Lucy. . O que é que você foi fazer, sua menina tola?! Agora ele vai achar que você é uma pervertida! Sua idiota! Idiota!" _A menina se culpava em seus pensamentos, quase arrancando seus cabelos.

" _O que foi que aconteceu agora de pouco? Por que meu coração bateu tão rápido e por que estou tão corado? Estou ficando louco por causa dessa Blondie! Merda!" _Pensava Sting, dentro do banheiro limpando seu rosto.

Assim que Sting retorna a cozinha os dois não conseguem trocar olhares.

- V-você fez uma bagunça na minha pia! – Resmunga a loira, tentando quebrar o "clima" tenso que havia se instalado no local.

- Eu?! Foi você e sua ideia maluca de me fazer cozinhar esse bolo! – Retruca o loiro.

- Como eu ia saber que você era burro o suficiente para não saber nem controlar uma batedeira?

- Eu não sou burro! Você é burra, Blondie! – Sting falou, já tirando o avental e o colocando em cima da mesa.

- Argh! – A loira se estressa. – Eu termino de fazer as coisas aqui, sai para lá!

-Ótimo! – Responde o loiro, indo em direção ao quarto da garota.

Lucy consegue terminar de fazer o bolo e o coloca para assar no forno. Suspira de alivio e pensa: "_Ah! Finalmente terminei...Frosch vai ficar muito feliz!"_.

Ela se dirige para seu quarto e vê que uma abelha atrevida lia seu romance.

- E-Ei! O que está fazendo? LARGA O MEU ROMANCE! NÃO FIQUE FUÇANDO NAS COISAS DOS OUTROS! ABELHA IDIOTA!

Sting se levanta da cadeira em que estava sentado e começa a rir da loira. Ele estica o braço fazendo com que o romance fique no alto, onde a loira não pode alcançar.

- Seu romance está bom, mas falta algumas cenas quentes entre os personagens. – Ele opina enquanto a loira furiosa tenta alcançar seu romance.

- Me devolve, abelha! – Lucy pula para tentar agarrar os papéis que Sting segurava. Mas ela era baixa demais, ou ele era alto demais.

- E a história ta meio parada. O garoto e a garota deviam logo se confessar um para o outro. É obvio que eles se amam, certo? – Ele comenta, provocando a loira que o olhava furiosa.

- Você não entenderia, ignorante do jeito que é. Mas eles não têm certeza do que sentem um pelo outro e tem medo de não serem correspondidos. – Ela explica, parando de pular e cruzando os braços.

- Mas deviam rolar logo alguma cena mais quen... – Sting comenta, mas é interrompido por uma loira que pula em cima dele de surpresa para tentar pegar seu romance. Sting que foi pego desprevenido cai no chão, com Lucy em cima dele.

- Peguei! – Lucy pega seu romance das mãos do loiro e senta em seu abdômen. – Não leia o romance dos outros, abelha idiota!

Lucy começa a se levantar de cima do garoto, mas ele a impede, a puxando pela sua cintura e ficando por cima dela. Ele colocou suas mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado da cabeça da garota e suas pernas estavam entre as pernas de Lucy, que foi pega de guarda baixa.

- Como eu estava dizendo... Já está na hora que rolar alguma cena mais quente entre os personagens principais do seu romance. – Sting diz com a voz provocadora.

Lucy engole em seco e cora até ficar pior que o cabelo de Erza. Ela abre a boca com a intenção de mandá-lo sair de perto dela, mas alguém a atrapalha.

- Luceee! Eu vim para... LUCE? STING? – O garoto de cabelos rosados que estava entrando animadamente pela janela agora tinha estampado no rosto choque, indignação e raiva. – SAI DE PERTO DELA SEU BASTARDO TARADO!

- COMO É QUE É SEU IMBECIL IDIOTA? – Sting gritava, já saindo de cima de Lucy e ajudando-a a se levantar.

- VOCÊ ESTAVA SE APROVEITANDO DA LUCY!

- FOI APENAS UM ACIDENTE, IDIOTA!

E os dois começaram a discutir, se Lucy não desse um basta, seu apartamento poderia ir pelos ares, mas de qualquer jeito, ela não estava mais aguentando aquela situação.

- CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! – Ela grita, mais alto que os dois rapazes. – NATSU! FORA DA MINHA CASA! AGORA!

- Mas Luce, ele...

- EU NÃO TE DEVO NENHUM TIPO DE SATISFAÇÃO! NEM SEQUER SOU DO SEU TIME! FORA!

- LUCY, SOMOS NAKAMAS. – Insiste o rosado, mas suas palavras apenas fizeram Lucy ficar mais e mais irritada.

- Nakamas não abandonam seus nakamas por serem fracos ou substituírem por outra pessoa. – A voz de Lucy sai mais calma e triste. – Sai Natsu. AGORA! – Ela volta a gritar a última palavra e emburra o rosado, que desprevenido, cai da janela.

**Antes disso tudo acontecer...**

**Natsu POV's**

Eu estava andando distraidamente pelas ruas, pensando na Lucy e na maneira que eu tenho agido com ela.

Talvez as garotas tivessem razão, talvez o que Lisanna disse possa ser uma mentira. Mas por que ela mentiria? Por que eu acreditei tão fácil, sendo que Lucy era minha mais preciosa nakama?

Distraído com pensamentos, fui andando sem rumo, até que paro e olho onde estou.

Quem diria que eu viria automaticamente aqui.

Estava em frente ao apartamento de Lucy. Preciso saber a verdade. Preciso saber se o que Lisanna disse é mentira ou não, preciso me desculpar com Lucy por ter tratado ela tão mal e tirado-a do time. Fui um péssimo nakama.

Entro no quarto de Lucy como geralmente faço e grito animadamente seu nome, mas quando eu olho dentro do quarto vejo Lucy deitada no chão com Sting em cima dela. O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Sangue sobe pela minha cabeça e me descontrolo. Em alguns segundos, começo a discutir com Sting. Como ele ousa ficar desse jeito com a minha Luce? Mas Lucy se irrita e me põe para fora de seu apartamento, me empurrando da janela.

Eu caio no chão e recebo alguns arranhões, mas nada grave. Eu tinha a magoado tanto assim? Como pude ser tão idiota? Se eu tivesse acreditado mais nela...

Estou me sentindo culpado, frustrado e com raiva de mim mesmo, mas muita raiva. Eu sou um completo idiota.

Natsu Dragneel, o idiota mais idiota que existe na face da Terra.


	10. Capítulo 10

Cap 10 – Por que não machuca?

**Autor POV's**

**No dia seguinte...**

- VOCÊ NÃO PROCUROU NENHUMA CASA? - Sting e Lucy gritaram juntos para Rogue.

- Não, não procurei. – Rogue responde indiferente.

- E onde vocês vão ficar? – Lucy pergunta.

- Não tente fingir que não nos quer aqui, Blondie. Sei que não resiste a mim! – Sting provoca a loira.

- Idiota! É claro que eu não quero! Desculpe, Rogue, nada contra você ou Frosch, mas seu parceiro é um folgado que devora toda a minha comida.

- Eu é que não quero ficar no mesmo apartamento que essa Blondie barulhenta. – Sting fala fazendo bico.

- Que seja, preciso passar na guilda, faz um tempo que não falo com as meninas. Vão procurar uma casa, enquanto isso.

- Não, vamos a guilda também. Se o problema é que Sting devora sua comida, nós vamos comer algo na guilda. Hoje não há ninguém trabalhando para vender algum imóvel. – Rogue fala, ele tinha razão, era um domingo e nenhum corretor estava trabalhando.

- Tudo bem... – Lucy suspira. – Vamos a guilda.

Os dois Dragon Slayer, a maga celestial e o pequeno Exceed caminhavam até a guilda. Lucy e Frosch iam à frente e este ia pulando pelo caminho. Rogue e Sting estavam logo atrás, uma hora ou outra Sting soltava comentários para provocar a garota que por sua vez apenas o ignorava.

Chegando a guilda, Lucy vai para perto do balcão onde Mira, Levy e Erza conversavam, enquanto Sting, Rogue e Frosch iam para uma mesa comer alguma coisa.

- Yo minna! – Lucy cumprimenta as meninas.

- Lucy! Faz um tempinho que não te vejo! Quer alguma coisa? – Pergunta a albina.

- Pode ser um suco de laranja, Mira? – A albina confirma com a cabeça e vai fazer o suco da loira.

- Como anda seu romance, Lu-chan? – Pergunta a azulada.

- Nem te conto, Levy-chan. O idiota do Sting leu meu romance sem a minha permissão! Que ódio! – Exclama a loira, tendo certeza que o garoto ouviria a ofensa.

- Lucy, desculpe pelo Natsu, nós fomos contra te retirar do time, mas ele não falo nada conosco. – Erza se desculpa com a loira.

- Não se preocupe, Erza. No final, acho que foi o melhor. Assim ele pode ficar mais à vontade com Lisanna. Além disso, Sting e Rogue não destroem nada, então eu consigo pagar meu aluguel e até sobra.

- Lucy não é mais rival do amor de Juvia? – A azulada da água pergunta, se intrometendo na conversa.

- Heh? Como assim? Eu nunca fui sua rival do amor, Juvia. Mas o que quer dizer com isso? – A loira pergunta confusa.

- Juvia sabe que Lucy está com Sting-kun. Lucy não precisa esconder isso da Juvia. – A garota fala piscando para a Lucy.

- Seu suco Lucy. – Mira aparece e entrega o suco de laranja á loira.

- N-não é n-nada disso, Juvia. – Lucy gagueja envergonhada, então ela toma um gole de seu suco e sem perceber todas as meninas da Fairy Tail se juntam à conversa, todas, menos Lisanna.

- Vamos Lucy, nos conte. – Levy insistia. Lucy ainda bebia seu suco.

- Vocês já se beijaram? – Cana pergunta lançando um olhar malicioso a loira, que neste momento engasga com seu suco.

- C-ca-cana! Cof cof... N-não e-está... cof cof... acontecendo n-nada do que estão... cof cof... pensando! – Lucy fala, envergonhada e totalmente corada.

De longe um rosado observava a conversa com uma cara emburrada e a albina do seu lado também não mostrava uma cara de satisfação ao ver a reação do rosado.

- Nat-kun! NAT-KUN! – Lisanna gritava para Natsu, e este apenas tinha olhos para a loira corada que estava falando com outras meninas. – NATSU! – Lisanna gritou mais alto, entrando na frente do garoto, ficando entre ele e a visão que tinha de Lucy. – Sabe, Nat-kun, você mal tem me dado atenção nesses dias e não temos saído em missões também... – Falava a menina com uma voz tristonha.

- Estou cansado. - Natsu responde friamente, tentando ver Lucy novamente, mas Lisanna o impede.

- O que está olhando? Estou aqui na sua frente! Por que você não percebe? – Ela diz com uma voz triste e carente, Natsu apenas a olha, não entendo o que ela realmente queria, Lisanna percebe essa dúvida e resolve deixar claro seus objetivos: ela o beija.

A atenção de todos foi atraída para aqueles dois se beijando, Natsu surpreso não consegue reagir ao beijo, ele não o evita, mas ao mesmo tempo não o corresponde, mas Lisanna continua o beijando.

A maioria estava chocada de mais para falar alguma coisa, Elfman estava ficando com raiva por sua irmãzinha estar sendo "beijada", Mira fica decepcionada com a ação da irmã e apenas abaixa a cabeça, Lucy vê a cena e suas amigas olham dela para Natsu, de Natsu para ela, esperando que a reação da loira fosse a pior possível, mas Lucy apenas encarou a cena.

"_Não dói... Por que não dói? Deveria doer..."_ Lucy pensa, não entendendo as reações em seu coração, involuntariamente ela coloca as mãos sobre o peito, tentando entender por que aquela cena não a magoava, mas para aqueles que a observavam, seu gesto teve outro significado.

- Sting, você deveria decidir logo o que sente pela Lucy. Você não tem o privilégio de ter essa dúvida. Olhe. – Rogue diz ao parceiro, apontando para Lucy. – Ela pode estar magoada, mas acha mesmo que ela esqueceu completamente o Natsu-san?

- O que quer dizer com isso, Rogue? – Sting rosna a pergunta.

- Fro acha que Rogue quis dizer que Fada-san ainda gosta de Natsu-san.

- Natsu-san ainda tem chance com a Lucy. Decida-se, Sting. – Rogue diz, deixando claro seus pensamentos.

"_Não! A Blondie não pode amar aquele bastardo! Não aceito! Natsu-san não merece alguém como a Blondie. Ela é gentil, é linda, é engraçada, é inteligente e mesmo que não pareça, ela é forte. Enquanto Natsu é um idiota que não consegue ver nada disso... Droga, Sting! ACORDA! Por que está pensando assim? A Blondie é a Blondie." _Sting estava tão focado em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que ele mesmo se levantou de onde estava sentado e correu até Lucy.

"_Sting você é um idiota! Sou um idiota que não fala a verdade para si mesmo! Eu amo a Blondie, minha Blondie!" _Ele se declara em seus pensamentos e sem perceber fica frente a frente com Lucy, impedindo-a de olhar a cena em sua frente.

- Não olhe. – Ele sussurra para ela.

- Eu não me importo mais. Não... machuca. – Lucy diz, apertando mais seu peito contra si. Antes que Sting pudesse dizer algo a mais, eles são atraídos novamente ao casal, por causa de um Gray furioso.

- O que você está fazendo, cueca congelada? – Pergunta Natsu assustado, passando a mão em sua bochecha, onde Gray tinha acertado um belo soco, separando Natsu e Lisanna.

- Gray, não machuque Nat-kun sem mais nem menos. – Exclama Lisanna.

- Natsu, você é mesmo um idiota. O que pretende fazer? Por que está agindo assim? Não percebe que está magoando seus melhores amigos com essas suas ações sem motivo? O que está pensando? – Gray explode, soltando suas insatisfações ao rosado.

- Aonde você quer chegar, Gray? – Pergunta o rosado, levando o assunto mais a sério, coisa que ele raramente fazia.

- Quero chegar no que você anda fazendo com a Luc... – Gray iria falar a verdade, esclarecer a dúvida de todos em relação ao rosado, a loira e a albina, mas foi interrompido.

- Não fale, Gray. Deixei ele descobrir sozinho, senão ele nunca irá entender. – Erza avisa.

- Lisanna, pare com isso minha irmã. Está magoando as pessoas a sua volta. – Mira olha com pesar para sua irmã mais nova.

- Mira-nee... Você a está apoiando? Por quê? EU sou sua irmã, EU, e não ela. – Elas discutiam um pouco mais baixo para nem todos ouvirem, mas isso não era necessário, já que todos se concentravam em Natsu, Gray, Erza e Lucy. Todos queriam saber a reação da menina.

- Que tal se a gente der o fora daqui? – Sting propõe a Lucy e esta apenas sorri, Sting entende o significado por trás daquele belo sorriso.

Ele então pega na mão de Lucy e vai em direção à porta, ele passa por Rogue e lança um olhar ao amigo que entende perfeitamente o recado e faz um "sim" com a cabeça.

" _Ele finalmente entendeu o que sente... Ele é muito lerdo mesmo..."_ Rogue pensa, sorrindo com a situação.

A atenção de todos estava voltada à imagem de um garoto sorridente puxando uma garota feliz pela mão. Sim, a garota estava feliz, mesmo depois de tudo que havia presenciado. Ela não era a mesma de antes. Todos acreditavam nisso.

- Lu-chan está tão contente. Será por causa de Sting-kun?- Levy comenta para ninguém em particular.

- Juvia está feliz pela ex-rival do amor de Juvia. – A maga da água comenta, observando os dois loiros saindo pela porta.

- Talvez ela tenha encontrando seu "porto seguro". – Cana fala. – Mas será que certo alguém vai aceitar isso? Desculpe Mira, mas eu não acho que certo alguém ame sua irmã.

- Também acho, Cana... – Mira suspira tristemente.

**Lucy POV's **

Saímos da guilda. Senti que todos me observavam e corei um pouco. Apertei mais forte a mão de Sting. Era divertido estar com ele, apesar dele ser uma abelha arrogante. Ele apenas fazia eu me sentir bem.

-Oe Blondie! O que você quis dizer com aquilo? – Ele pergunta, mas sem olhar para mim.

- Aquilo o quê, abelha? Seja mais específico. – Pergunto, olhando suas costas.

- "_Não machuca_".

Eu entendia a dúvida dele, pois nem mesma eu sei o que eu quis dizer com aquilo, só sei que não me machucava ver a cena do Natsu e da Lisanna, não estava feliz e talvez estivesse um pouco magoada, mas não doía.

- Eu não sei. – Resolvi falar a verdade. – Nem sei o por quê de eu dizer aquilo justo para você, apenas saiu involuntariamente da minha boca.

- Talvez... Você estaria apaixonada por mim? – Sting fala, primeiramente eu estranhei a pergunta, ele estava falando sério ou brincando comigo? Como eu não sabia a resposta, apenas fiquei calada, mas ele percebeu, me olhou e abriu um largo sorriso, não sei o que aquilo significava, mas eu sorri.

- Quem sabe... Sting Eucliffe. – Falei, mas nem mesma eu sabia o que aquelas palavras significavam.


	11. Capítulo 11

Cap 11- Muito melhor que você, Dragneel!

**Um dia depois...**

**Lucy POV's**

Já tinha se passado um dia desde o beijo de Natsu e Lisanna, no dia seguinte, eu não fui na guilda, devo ter deixado alguns preocupados...

Mas é um novo dia, e hoje, eu pretendo ir à guilda.

- Blondie! O que fez para a gente comer? – Perguntava Sting com cara de quem acabou de acordar.

- Você acabou de acordar e já pensa em comer?! – Falei grossa.

Sim, eles ainda estavam em meu apartamento. Pergunto a mim mesma o por quê de eu ter deixado eles ficarem mais um tempo, mas nenhuma resposta vinha à minha cabeça.

- Irei a guilda. – Avisei. – Vocês também vão?

- Fro quer ir junto com a Fada-san. Vamos Rogue?

- Está bem, Frosch... Sting? – Rogue olha para Sting que suspira.

- Tudo bem... A gente vai. Não tem nada para comer aqui mesmo, vou comer lá.

Alguns minutos depois, tempo suficiente para todos estarmos trocados e prontos para sair, fomos caminhando em direção a guilda. Em pouco tempo chegamos, pegamos uma mesa e pedimos à Mira que trouxesse algo para comermos, ela abriu aquele simpático sorriso e foi pegar nosso café da manhã.

Dei uma olhada na guilda, estava como sempre, vejo Cana bebendo um barril de cerveja, Erza conversando com Gray a duas mesas de distância de onde eu estava, Juvia se escondendo atrás de um pilar olhando para o Gray (provavelmente com ciúmes) e também vejo Natsu e Lisanna em outra mesa, não muito longe de mim.

- Oe Luce, por que está andando tanto com esse cara? – Natsu pergunta, de onde estava mesmo, me tirando de meus pensamentos e fazendo alguns pararem de falar e prestar atenção a nossa conversa.

- Talvez porque eu seja do time dele... Ou você não sabe o que é um time?! – Falei, claro que eu não estava mais tããão magoada por ter sido expulsa e ser chamada de fraca, mas, foi a única coisa que eu consegui pensar para tentar fazê-lo calar a boca e muitos começaram a abafar o riso e outros riram baixinho.

Natsu sente a acidez de minhas palavras e se cala, com um olhar um pouco triste e arrependido. É aí que Lisanna se intromete.

- Por que está fazendo isso ao Nat-kun? Não tente chamar a atenção dele, você não o merece! – Lisanna cospe as palavras para fora de sua boca. Eu ia revidá-la, mas Sting foi mais rápido.

- Na verdade... É Natsu-san que não merece a Blondie! – Eu coro.

- Então quem é idiota o suficiente para te merecer, hein Lucy? – Lisanna pergunta a mim, ignorando Sting. – Esse bastardo do seu lado?

- Nunca se sabe... Certo? – Falei, dando uma risada irônica em seguida.

- ELE?- Natsu pergunta apontando para Sting. – MAS NEM POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER!

- Mesmo estando a pouco tempo em nossa guilda, ele sabe o significado da palavra "nakama", diferente de você e isso faz dele MUITO MELHOR QUE VOCÊ, DRAGNEEL! – Me exalto na última parte.

- Acha isso mesmo, Blondie? – Sting me pega de surpresa, mas sim, era verdade.

- Apenas não fique convencido, abelha idiota! – Falo e Sting abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha, como se estivesse animado com minhas palavras, nunca imaginei aquilo.

Depois de dar o sorriso de orelha a orelha, Sting me faz outra surpresa, ele rapidamente me pega pela cintura e me puxa para um beijo. E que beijo...

Seus lábios eram quentes e aconchegantes, eles pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente nos meus, no começo fiquei surpresa e não correspondi de imediato, mas ele começou a pedir passagem e eu permiti e logo o beijo foi se aprofundando. Ficando cada vez mais quente e apaixonado... Espera um pouco... Apaixonado?

Quando o maldito oxigênio nos faltou, nos separamos e ele encosta sua testa na minha e abre um sorriso que eu não consegui desvendar.

Ouço aplausos, assobios e gritinhos de todos da guilda. Mesmo corada eu olho a minha volta, vejo que tanto Natsu como Lisanna não estavam mais presentes no local. Olho para Sting novamente, ele também estava corado e afastava sua testa da minha.

- Me desculpe... Eu... não resisti. – Ele fala calmamente e timidamente, assim que termina ele me dá as costas e sai da guilda, estou surpresa de mais para segui-lo, então apenas fico paralisada, observando o caminho feito por ele.

- Lu-chan! Por que não me contou que você tinha esse tipo de relação com Sting-kun? KYAA foi tão fofo! – As meninas me cercam, me enchendo de mais e mais perguntas.

- R-re-re-relação? Nããão, não é bem assim, Levy-chan!

- Lucy! É seu primeiro beijo com ele? Como foi? – Perguntava a pequena Wendy, um pouco corada, mas nada em comparação ao quanto que EU estava corada.

- W-Wendy! Bem.. Errr... Sim, mas... – Fui interrompida.

- KYAAAH! JUVIA TAMBÉM QUER QUE GRAY-SAMA BEIJE JUVIA ASSIM! – Começo a rir com os comentários de Juvia.

- Wakaba! Macao! Me paguem o que devem! Eu disse que Lucy escolheria Sting! – Cana falava.

- CANA! VOCÊ APOSTOU COM ELES? – Perguntei incrédula.

- Bem... Sim! Espero que não se importe Lucy! – Cana responde, eu ia respondê-la, mas o comentário de certa albina de cabelos longos me impede.

- Eu sabia que vocês formariam um lindo casal! Imagina como serão fofos os filhos de vocês. – Mira disse sonhadora. Espera! FILHOS?

- Heh? FILHOS? MIRA! Não está acontecendo nada do que vocês estão pensando! – Olho para Rogue, em busca de ajuda, ele apenas dá de ombros. Olho novamente para ele, com o meu melhor olhar de "cachorrinho que caiu da bagagem" e ele se levanta. Isso! Funcionou!

- Que tal deixar Lucy ir falar com Sting? Afinal, foi o primeiro beijo deles. – Droga! Ele me salva das garotas, mas me empurra direto para o problema principal... Maldito Rogue!

- Fro quer ver outro beijo!

- É verdade garotas, é importante que depois do primeiro beijo o casal converse. – Bisca fala e as meninas a ouvem, afinal, ela já tinha se casado e tinha a Asuka-chan.

Assim as meninas me deixam respirar um pouco de ar, mas em seguida me mandam ir onde Sting estava, impressionantemente ele estava do lado de fora da guilda, não muito longe, sentando em banco.

Elas me empurram até lá e se despedem, mas tenho certeza que elas foram se esconder atrás de algumas moitas ou árvores.

- S-Sting? – Eu o chamo.

- Blondie! M-Me d-desculpe.

- Por que fez isso?

- Não sei, talvez sejam meus instintos de Dragon Slayer, sei lá. – Ele falava tudo com a cabeça baixa, apoiada nas mãos.

- Mesmo? – Ele não responde, eu sento ao seu lado, mas não falo nada. Ficamos algum tempo desfrutando do silencio, até que ele o quebra.

- Você ainda gosta dele?

- Ahn?

-Natsu-san... Ainda o ama?

- Como sabia que eu o amava?

- Estava na cara, principalmente depois daquela noite em que você chorou.

- Ah sim, eu me lembro. Bem... Não!

- Huh?

- A resposta para sua pergunta é: não! Não o amo mais.

Ficamos mais algum tempo em silêncio, eu já estava começando a ficar incomodada. Eu não entendia o motivo daquele beijo e sei que o que ele disse foram apenas desculpas, qual era o motivo por trás dessas perguntas? Eu não sei responder, mas meu coração fica agitado ao ficar perto dele, me lembra a sensação que eu tinha quando ficava perto de Natsu, mas essa é mais... intensa. Será que é essa a palavra?

- Será que você gosta de alguém, Blondie? – Sting pergunta, me tirando de meus pensamentos. Ele fala com uma voz calma e pensativa, apesar de ele me chamar, parecia mais uma pergunta feita para si mesmo.

A imagem dele me beijando, a sensação que eu tive, o gosto de seus lábios e o toque de sua pele. Tudo isso me veio em mente.

- É... Talvez eu goste. – Já era a segunda vez que eu o respondia com esse ar de mistério, mas não tinha culpa, nem eu mesma sabia o que sentia. Ele já deve estar cansado dessas minhas respostas sem sentido, e quer saber? Eu também estava.


	12. Capítulo 12

Cap 12 – Eu te amo... Lucy.

**Lucy POV's**

Já estava amanhecendo, eu mal dormi essa noite, fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu, especialmente naquele beijo...

Suspiro levemente e saio da minha cama e vou para o banheiro, vejo meu reflexo no espelho "_Ahhh! Droga, estou com olheiras!"_ falo baixo, mas espantada. Dormi muito mal essa noite e tento passar maquiagem para disfarçar, não adiantou muita coisa, mas é melhor que nada.

Troco-me e saio do banheiro. Sting, Rogue e Frosch ainda dormiam. Pareciam tão calmos e pacíficos, diferente de como são quando estão acordados.

Saio silenciosamente de meu apartamento, quero ir a guilda sem eles, até porque estou envergonhada pelo ocorrido de ontem, mal nos falamos depois daquilo, assim que chegamos em casa eu fui tomar um banho e quando terminei, Sting já dormia.

Vai ser bom ficar um tempo sem eles e mais tempo com as meninas, conversando. Deve me relaxar. Eu espero...

Assim que chego a guilda, cumprimento aqueles que passam por perto e sento em uma mesa. 3 segundos foi o tempo que tive para ficar sozinha, antes que a maioria das meninas da Fairy Tail me cercasse na mesa.

- Lu-chan, até que enfim chegou! Como foi ontem? Falou com Sting? – Levy já perguntava apressada.

- Conte-nos tudo e não nos esconda nada! – Falou Erza.

- Juvia está tão feliz pela ex-rival do amor de Juvia! – Ela já não falou isso antes outro dia?

- Vamos Lucy, não seja tímida! – Evergreen fala, espera! Evergreen? Até ela?

- C-calma meninas! Me deixem respirar! – Falei e respirei fundo, tentando absorver todas aquelas palavras. – O que vocês estão pensando? Não está havendo nada entre mim e o ...

- Ah Lu-chan, conta outra vai! Quer que acreditemos nisso depois de ver aquele beijo?

- Queremos saber o que houve depois, Lucy... – Cana fala com uma voz maliciosa, o que ela queria? – No seu A-P-A-R-T-A-M-E-N-T-O! – Demorei 1 segundo para digerir aquelas palavras.

- HEH? C-CA-CANA! Não pense essas coisas! É sério meninas, não aconteceu nada, não está acontecendo nada e não vai acontecer nada. E... huh? Onde estão Natsu e Lisanna? – Pergunto, reparando que não via nenhum rosado explodindo com Gray ou fazendo barulho.

- Eles não vieram a guilda desde ontem, mesmo sendo irmã, não vejo Lisanna também. – Avisa a albina mais velha, pensativa.

Que estranho... Bem, pouco importa.

**Autor POV's **

**Na Sabertooth...**

- Minerva-san! Ouviu os boatos? – Perguntava um cara de pouca idade, indo em direção de Minerva.

- O que quer? Não se dirija a mim, assim tão, informalmente. – Falou a mulher, friamente, o que fez o rapaz de encolher.

- D-desculpa.

- Não importa... Diga, o que houve? – Minerva fala ,suspirando.

- B-bem... Ouvi que Sting-kun entrou para a Fairy Tail e está morando junto com uma fada.

- O QUE ISSO IMPORTA? Não me interesso por fracos! – Falou nervosa, mas se acalmou e falou para si mesma. – Não acredito que ele se rebaixou tanto... Espera! Morando com uma fada? Qual delas?

- Hmm... Não sei direito, uma loira, eu acho. Sei que ela participou nos Jogos.

- Loira? Humpf, deve ser aquela que quase matei na batalha naval. Hmmm... Isso pode ser interessante... – Fala Minerva com seu olhar mais diabólico.

**De volta à Magnólia**

**Dois dias depois...**

**Sting POV's**

Aos poucos Lucy e eu começamos a nos falar. Tento provocá-la como antes, mas ela cora imediatamente e vira o rosto. Acho que já está na hora de procurarmos um lugar para morar, uma hora ela, com certeza, vai nos expulsar.

- Bem... Preciso ir à guilda. – Rogue avisa e me olha.

- Argh... Estou com preguiça... Pode ir sem mim.

- Está bem. Vamos Frosch.

- E eu vou ao mercado... Alguém continuar comendo toda a minha comida. – A Blondie avisa, logo olhando para mim e me mostrando a língua. Tsc... Essa Blondie...

- Então irei te dar a honra de minha companhia. – Ofereço.

- N-não, obrigada. Ué... Não estava com preguiça? – Ela ri sarcástica. – De qualquer jeito, não precisa. Dessa vez, não vou comprar muita coisa. – Ela fala, corando um pouco e já saindo pela porta.

O que há com ela? Será ainda por causa do beijo?

Meia hora já se passaram e nada de nenhum dos dois voltarem, já estava quase indo no mercado procurar a Blondie, mas a porta se abre.

Não procuro nem sentir o cheiro para saber quem era. Ela só podia ter chegado. Tinha que ser ela. Não havia mais ninguém... Isso era o que eu achava.

- M-Mi-Minerva?!

- Olá, Sting! – Ela me cumprimenta, com um olhar nada convidativo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não sou mais parte da Sabertooth! – Rosno para ela. Nunca fui com a cara dela e passei a odiá-la mais ainda desde de que Lector morreu, não, desde que ela o matou. Sem falar que ela quase matou a _minha _Blondie.

- Não vim para lutar. Quero apenas... conversar. – Ela fala com uma voz sedutora, cada vez mais se aproximando de mim.

- Não tenho nada para falar com VOCÊ! – Rosno novamente. Estava ficando descontrolado pela raiva.

- Não seja assim, Sting. Não guarde rancor das pessoas. Sua raiva só irá te... prejudicar. – Ela diz com um tom ameaçador, mas não o percebi a tempo e ela me lançou algum tipo de magia de paralisia. Desde quando ela tinha uma magia dessas?

Droga! É muito forte e poderosa.

Ela me empurra e eu caio deitado no chão frio da cozinha, ela senta em meu abdômen e rasga minha camisa. O QUE ELA PRETENDE FAZER?

- O q-que está f-fazendo, sua vadia! – Falo com esforço.

- Ora ora, me xingando mesmo estando nessa situação? Tem coragem Sting, mesmo sendo um fraco.

- NÃO ENROLA! O QUE VOCÊ QUER? – Gritei e rosnei para ela que agora arranhava meu abdômen com suas unhas, me dando arrepios e ao mesmo tempo, repulsão.

- Fiquei sabendo que está com aquela loirinha idiota. Eu devia mesmo ter acabado com ela. – Ela diz com um misto de ódio e diversão em seus olhos. O que ela... Não! NÃO!

- Lucy! Não encoste um dedo nela! – Ameacei, mais louco do que nunca.

- Não é nela que pretendo encostar. – Falando isso, ela me beijou e foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu.

- Eu cheg... STING?! MINERVA?! O Q-QU-QUÊ E-ESTÃO F-FAZENDO NA MINHA C-COZINHA?

Droga! Droga! DROGA!

Eu não posso me mexer, mas Minerva para de me beijar e grito.

- B-BLONDIE! ESPERA EU... – Era tarde, ela tinha virado as costas e saído correndo porta afora, com as mãos no rosto.

Como eu não senti seu cheiro? Como não percebi os planos de Minerva, que agora ria diabolicamente.

- SUA... SUA... SUA VADIA DESGRAÇADA! VOCÊ ME PAGA! – Luz começou a exalar de meu corpo, consegui sentir meus movimentos voltando, e empurrei fortemente Minerva que ainda estava sentada em mim, fazendo-a bater contra a parede. Levantei-me e corri em direção a Blondie, mas antes olhei para Minerva. Mesmo ferida encostada em uma parede, ela me olhava com um sorriso vitorioso. É isso que ela pretendia? Estragar minha vida?

- Sting idiota! Isso é por você ter se juntado a esse lixo de guilda e a esse lixo de garota! Estou te dando uma chance de sair desse maldito lixão!

- NUNCA. MAIS. ABRA. ESSA. BOCA. NOJENTA. – Falo pausadamente, para tentar me acalmar, mas não funcionou. – PRINCIPALMENTE SE FOR PARA FALAR DA MINHA LUCY!

Ela tira o sorriso de seu rosto e abre a boca para falar algo, mas não fico para ouvir, precisava achá-la!

**Lucy POV's**

Eu corria, corria o mais rápido que eu pudesse. Quanto mais eu corria, mais lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos, embaçando minha vista, mas isso não era problema, pois eu corria com as mãos no rosto, esbarrando em todo o tipo de pessoa.

Não conseguia acreditar! Sting e Minerva! No MEU apartamento! Na MINHA cozinha!

Dói... Dói muito...

Abro os olhos e vejo que estou em uma praça, há poucas pessoas no local e já dava para ver o pôr do Sol, eu outra ocasião eu ficaria parada admirando o Sol se pôr, mas apenas consigo sentar em um banco e abaixar minha cabeça. Para chorar denovo.

- BLONDIE! Onde você es... BLONDIE! – Ouço sua voz. – M-me desculpe, eu não... – Ele me abraça, mas eu o empurro.

- N-não d-diga nada! Eu não tenho nada a ver com você! – Falo o mais firme que consigo.

- Então por que está chorando?

- Porque... Porque... Ora, porque você sabe o que Minerva fez a mim nos Jogos, tenho medo dela. – Mais lágrimas escorrem de meus olhos, não era aquilo que eu queria falar.

- Não precisa ter medo. Estou aqui. Com você. – Ele me abraça novamente, me balançando levemente de um lado para o outro, parecia me ninar.

- Você a beijou! – Falo e mais lágrimas escorrem. Tento me soltar novamente de seu abraço, mas agora ele estava mais firme e minhas tentativas foram em vão.

- Eu não queria! Acredite em mim! Por favor... – Ele insistia, me apertando mais e mais em seus braços – Eu te amo... Lucy. – e sussurra em meu ouvido.

Fico estática, não consigo mexer nenhum membro de meu corpo e não sai nenhum som de minha boca. Ele disse, ele disse aquilo. Ele disse mesmo! E falou... o meu nome.

Eu não consigo fazer nada, mas forço o meu corpo a se mover, e a única coisa que ele faz é abraçá-lo com todas as minhas forças.


	13. Capítulo 13

Cap 13- " _Eu também..." _E _" Me diga a verdade!"_

**Lucy POV's**

- Eu... Eu também. – Digo e soluço um pouco por causa das lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Eu apertava mais e mais seu corpo contra o meu e ele me aconchegava em seus braços.

- Huh? – Ele pergunta confuso, coloca a mão no meu queixo e levanta levemente minha cabeça, encarando meus olhos com uma expressão suave e ansiosa em seu rosto. – O que disse?

- Eu também te amo... Sting. – Falo e dou um sorriso leve, me sentia aliviada por ter conseguido dizer essas palavras, tirando todas as dúvidas que tinha em relação a ele. O por quê de eu corar tanto quando o via, o por quê de eu ficar nervosa e ansiosa, o por quê de eu ter correspondido aquele beijo. Tudo isso respondido com apenas quatro palavras: "_Eu também te amo..."_

Sting ficou paralisado, ainda encarando meus olhos, mas sua expressão mudara para uma que eu não conseguia desvendar. Logo ele abre um sorriso e me abraça forte, aconchegando seu queixo na curva de meu pescoço.

- Que casal de pombinhos mais patético. – Uma voz atrás de nós fala áspera, me arrepio de medo, mas ao mesmo tempo, de raiva.

Sting sai de meu abraço para encarar o dono daquela voz, ou melhor, dona.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI MINERVA? – Sting rosna com raiva.

- Vim ver como os pombinhos reagiram depois daquela cena na cozinha. – Ela fala indiferente.

- ESTOU PERGUNTANDO O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO EM MAGNÓLIA.

- Me divertindo um pouco. – Ela vira seu olhar para mim e me encara friamente e divertidamente. - Fazendo essa loirinha sofrer... – Engoli em seco.

- A cena na cozinha, foi tudo um plano seu? Você sabia que a Blondie estava chegando em casa? Você é mesmo uma vadia. – Sting fala se pondo entre mim e Minerva, fazendo com que esta parasse de me encarar e voltasse seu olhar a ele.

- Claro que foi tudo um plano, acha mesmo que eu iria fazer aquilo por estar interessada em você? Idiota. – Ela fala sarcasticamente. – É divertido brincar com você, Sting. Você é muito emocional. Primeiro o Lector, agora, vou acabar com essa loirinha. – Minerva ri diabolicamente, me fazendo arrepiar. Olho para Sting e vejo a expressão dura que está em seu rosto.

Ele parte para cima dela e por pouco não acerta um soco bem na cara de Minerva, que um segundo antes, consegue desviar. Eles começam a lutar uma batalha feroz. Não vejo outra escolha e pego uma de minhas chaves. Iria invocar Loke.

- Portão do... – Mas fui interrompida.

- Não Blondie! Essa luta é minha! SE AFASTE! – Ele grita e vejo que Minerva se aproxima de mim, mas antes que ela pudesse me alcançar, ele a acerta com um chute.

Assim que Minerva de desequilibra com o chute, Sting a acerta com um Hakuryu no Hokou, fazendo-a cair no chão com vários ferimentos.

- Desculpe Minerva, mas dessa vez seu plano não dará certo. – Sting fala num tom que arrepia até a mim, ele pega em uma de minhas mãos e começamos a andar, mas não demos nem três passos e ele se volta novamente a Minerva. – Não sou o mesmo de antes, encoste um dedo na Lucy e você já era. – Ele a ameaça e continuamos nosso caminho. Estava impressionada e ao mesmo tempo encantada. Ele estava mais forte do que quando lutou com Natsu.

**Em algum lugar de Magnólia...**

**Natsu POV's**

Lucy... Ultimamente só consigo pensar nela...

Já está de noite e eu estou caminhando pela cidade com Happy, aparentemente ele também está um pouco chateado por nós termos nos afastados de nossa nakama.

Eu não devia ter a tirado do time, estava com a cabeça quente de mais na hora e fiz o que não devia. Não dá nem para imaginar o quanto estou arrependido agora.

- Natsu... Sinto falta da Lucy... – Happy resmunga.

- Eu também, Happy.

- Lucy é estranha, mas mesmo brigando com a gente, ela sempre nos deu comida grátis. Natsuuuu, lembra que ela nos levou num restaurante e nos deixou comer a vontade?

- É mesmo! Lembra da nossa primeira missão? Aquela que ela teve de se vestir de empregada! – Começo a rir com minha lembrança, Happy faz o mesmo.

Começamos a nos lembrar de todos os momentos que passamos juntos com Lucy, quando a levei para a Fairy Tail, nossas missões, o jeito que ela ficava brava quando invadíamos seu apartamento, nossas lutas, quando ficamos presos na Ilha Tenrou por sete anos, os Jogos Mágicos, a entrada de Sting e Rogue na guilda, meu beijo com Lisanna e finalmente o beijo de Sting e Lucy.

Minha cara feliz por relembrar velhos momentos, tomou uma expressão de raiva e arrependimento ao me lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Como foi que tudo isso começou? –Pergunto mais para mim mesmo do que para Happy, mas ele me responde.

- O que começou Natsu?

- Quando que começamos a nos afastar dela?

- Quando você a expulsou do time, eu acho, por causa daquilo que Lisanna falou que ela fez. – Happy diz pensativo.

- Isso mesmo! LISANNA! Preciso falar com ela! Preciso saber se era verdade! Ela precisa me dizer o por quê de ter dito aquilo! – Digo esperançoso, esperando que tudo fosse uma mentira.

- AYE SIR!

Depois disso, saímos correndo a procura de Lisanna, não demorou muito tempo e a encontramos.

- Lisanna! LISANNA! – Arfei de tanto correr. – Espere! Preciso falar com você.

- Comigo, Nat-kun?

- Aye!

- Lisanna, aquilo que você disse da Lucy, era verdade mesmo? Lucy fez mesmo aquilo? Me diga a verdade, por favor.

- Natsu, era verd...

- POR FAVOR! Não minta! – Grito, mas sem olhar em seus olhos. – ME DIGA A VERDADE!


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14 – Conversas...

**Autor POV's**

Já era de noite. Numa parte mais vazia da cidade, se encontrava um mago de cabelos róseos, uma maga de cabelos curtos e brancos e um Exceed azul. A garota chorava e soluçava com a cabeça baixa.

- Eu... Sinto muito, Natsu...Mas era tudo mentira. – Sussurrava entre soluços.

-O-o quê? – Perguntou incrédulo o garoto enquanto o Exceed tinha as duas patas em frente à boca, em sinal de surpresa. – V-você e-está falando s-sério?

- Lisanna... Por que...? – O Exceed falava baixo, ainda surpreso.

- Me desculpem! Por favor! Me desculpem! – Falava a garota, num tom um pouco mais alto, liberando todas suas lágrimas. – Natsu, me desculpe! SÓ FIZ ISSO PORQUE TE AMO! EU NÃO QUERIA CAUSAR TODA ESSA BAGUNÇA! ACREDITE EM MIM! – Gritava em tom de desespero.

- Não pode ser! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! – Natsu falava mais baixo, se ajoelhando e com as mãos na cabeça. – ERA TUDO UMA MENTIRA, LISANNA?

- Tudo que a Lucy passou... Foi por causa de uma mentira... sua? – O Exceed parecia incrédulo, falava as palavras pausadamente, como se quisesse compreender sua própria pergunta.

- POR FAVOR, NATSU! EU TE AMO DE MAIS! ME DESCULPE!

- Não consigo pensar! – Sussurrava o garoto ainda com as mãos na cabeça. – AHHH QUE DROGA LISANNA! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE? A LUCY TAMBÉM É SUA NAKAMA! – Natsu gritava para a Lisanna, ele estava com os olhos cheios pelas lágrimas e encarava a menina com mágoa. – MERDA! – Exclamou e saiu correndo sem rumo.

**Voltando a Sting e Lucy...**

Sting passou seu braço em torno dos ombros de Lucy e foram caminhando em silêncio até o apartamento da mesma, até Lucy quebrar o incômodo silêncio.

- Ei abelha... Por que Minerva gosta de fazer esses "joguinhos" com você?

- Não me chame de abelha, Blondie! – Ele fala, fazendo Lucy fazer um biquinho. – Mas sei lá. Ela sempre teve essa implicância comigo desde a Sabertooth, ela gostava de me fazer perder o controle, principalmente quando ela provocava o Lector e eu ficava estressado.

- Mas vir até Magnólia não é um pouco... exagerado? – Ela pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Talvez ela tenha uma obsessão?! – Ele ri. – Todas se apaixonam pelo grande Sting Eucliffe. – Ele ri novamente e recebe um olhar reprovador da loira ao seu lado. – Não fique com ciúmes, Blondie...Eu... – Ele ia continuar, mas é interrompido.

- E-eu? Com c-ciúmes? Fala sério, abelha arrogante! E não me chama de Blondie! – Lucy faz bico e cruza os braços, fazendo Sting rir mais uma vez, e Lucy por sua vez, cora.

- Não fique brava... Eu só tenho olhos para você! – Ele sussurra baixinho, mas Lucy ouve e sorri levemente, feliz e envergonhada. Sting também cora um pouco e desvia o olhar da loira. Ele estava sendo meloso demais, mas aquela garota, era tudo que ele queria.

**No dia seguinte...**

Os três magos e o Exceed verde com cosplay cor-de-rosa caminhavam em direção a guilda.

Sting entrelaçava Lucy pela cintura e implicava com ela durante todo o percurso. Rogue ia um pouco mais atrás com Frosch em seu ombro, ele sorria de canto por estar feliz que os dois estivessem entendido um ao outro, mas o pequenino olhava a cena curioso.

- Rogue... Por que Fada-san e Sting-kun estão tão estranhos um com o outro?

- Eles se gostam Frosch. – O pequenino olhou para seu parceiro com um olhar de dúvida, Rogue suspirou e tentou explicar de novo. – Agora eles são um tipo de casal.

- Casais se gostam, mas a Fada-san parece brava.

- Sting tem um jeito irritante para demonstrar que gosta da Lucy-san, apesar de parecer brava, ela, provavelmente, está se divertindo com as brincadeiras bobas de Sting.

- Ahhh! Fro entendeu! Então se eles são um casal... Fazem reprodução humana? – Pergunta o pequeno inocentemente.

- FROSCH! ROGUE, CONTROLE SEU EXCEED! – Sting grita, felizmente Lucy não tinha ouvido nada que fora pronunciado pelo Exceed, mas Sting com sua audição tinha ouvido muito bem e agora estava corado e irritado.

Eles chegam a guilda e Frosch continua fazendo algumas perguntas bobas e nada inocentes. A pior de todas foi quando ele perguntou como se fazia a "reprodução humana", deixando os três magos sem palavras.

- Lu-chan! Finalmente vocês chegaram!

- Levy-chan! – Lucy e Frosch falaram juntos, a garota iria abraçar a amiga, mas Frosch foi mais rápido e pulou nos braços de Levy.

- Oi Frosch!- Falou a menina, acariciando a cabeça do Execeed.

- Levy-chan já fez reprodução humana?

- Heh? C-c-co-como a-assim, F-Frosch?

- Frosch! Esquece isso! – Repreendia Rogue, um pouco corado pelas palavras de seu Exceed.

- Rogue já fez uma reprodução humana? Sting-kun gosta da reprodução humana? Levy-chan ... – Frosch falava incansavelmente até que Sting tapou sua boca.

- Frosch sabe, pelo menos, o que é uma reprodução humana? – Levy pergunta para ninguém em particular.

- Aparentemente não, Levy-chan, ele até que perguntou, mas não soubemos responder. – Lucy responde e cora um pouco. As duas riem.

- Lu-chan, posso falar com você? Em particular?

- Claro! Sting, Rogue... Eu já volto! Respondam vocês as perguntas do Frosch! – Lucy solta uma gargalhada e segue Levy.

Já mais afastadas dos Dragon Slayer Gêmeos, Levy não aguenta mais guardar suas perguntas para si.

- Está bem Lu-chan! Me conte tudo! Sting e você... O que está rolando?- Levy pergunta e Lucy suspira.

- Não dá para esconder nada de você, certo? – Levy corresponde com a cabeça. Lucy suspira novamente. – Ontem ele se confessou para mim...

- E... – Levy fazia menção para Lucy continuar.

- E o que?

- E o que você falou, Lu-chan?

- Eu... Eu correspondi... – Lucy disse, olhando para baixo com um leve sorriso.

- KYAAH LU-CHAN! QUE LINDO! LINDO! LINDO! LINDOOO! – Gritava a menina, pulando e abraçando Lucy.

- VAI ME MATAR ASSIM, LEVY-CHAN!

- Então agora vocês estão juntos?

- Acho que posso dizer que sim, apesar dele não ter feito nenhum pedido formal.

- Ain que fofo Lu-chan! E por que o Frosch fica falando em reprodução humana? Vocês...

- NÃOO LEVY-CHAN! EU NÃO SEI DE ONDE O FROSCH TIROU ISSO! – Lucy exclama, ficando mais vermelha que um tomate. Fazendo Levy ter um ataque de risos.

- Oh oh! Olha quem está vindo para cá. – Ela olha para o garoto que caminhava em direção delas. Lucy olha e fica um pouco incomodada, afinal, o que ele queria?

- L-Lucy... Eu... Posso falar com você?- Perguntava o garoto com a cabeça abaixada.

-B-bem... Claro, Natsu! Fale.

- Sozinhos...

- Não tem problema, Natsu... Levy é minha nakama. – Natsu se enrijece ao ouvir a palavra "_nakama"_, ele suspira e se dá por vencido.

- Desculpe, Lucy. Eu tinha ouvido de uma pessoa que você fez uma coisa muito errada... E eu acreditei. – Natsu falava com a voz triste e o olhar arrependido, aos poucos ele levanta a cabeça para encarar os olhos chocolates de Lucy. – Mas essa pessoa confessou que era mentira... Eu sinto muito mesmo...Lucy, eu te a...

- Você acreditou em outra pessoa? Essa mentira... parece ter sido horrível... Você... Acreditou? – Lucy falava pausadamente, tentando digerir tudo que ouvira, ela estava magoada e decepcionada. – EU ERA SUA NAKAMA! VOCÊ ACREDITOU QUE EU FIZ ALGO RUIM E NEM MESMO ME PERGUNTOU! – Sua voz repleta de tristeza e raiva.

- LUCY... – Natsu falava com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas.

- O que está havendo aqui? – Sting se põe entre Natsu e Lucy, encarando o rosado com uma áurea sombria. – Fique longe da MINHA garota.

A "ordem" de Sting fez com que Levy olhasse Lucy maliciosamente, fazendo-a corar, Natsu por sua vez se irrita e chamas começam a sair involuntariamente de seu corpo.

- "_Minha garota"_?! – Natsu fala com um tom sombrio em sua voz.

- Sim... MINHA! Algum problema cabeça de fósforos?

- IDIOTA!

- BASTARDO!

Entre xingamentos, socos e chutes, Sting e Natsu começam a brigar, passou alguns segundos e eles começaram a usar suas magias. Todos olhavam a cena chocados. Eles iriam destruir a guilda!

- PAREM! PAREM OS DOIS! – Ordenava Erza, com sua áurea negra.

- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? QUEREM DESTRUIR A GUILDA? – Mira falava irritada com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, ao ver uma parede derrubada, as janelas quebradas e as mesas viradas.

- NATSU! LU-CHAN NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM VOCÊ, DEIXE-A SEGUIR A VIDA DELA! – Levy, a única que realmente entendeu o principal motivo da briga, declara.

- Vocês... Vocês estão juntos? – Natsu olha triste na direção de Lucy que estava atrás de Sting.

- NAT-KUN! Vamos sair daqui! Ela não merece nem um pouco da sua aten... – Dizia uma menina pegando no braço de Natsu.

- CALA A BOCA LISANNA! ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – Natsu se livra da mão de Lisanna que estava em seu braço e se volta a Lucy. – ME RESPONDA, LUCY!

- Sim, Natsu... Nós estamos. – A loira responde em tom baixo por estar surpresa da reação do rosado.

Natsu sentia raiva, raiva de Sting e raiva dele mesmo. Por que ele não fora mais rápido?

Ele não sabe mais o que fazer, o que iria falar diante disso? Ele então apenas sai da guilda, virando as costas para todos que observavam a cena.

- Natsu! Espere sua fogueira ambulante! – Gray sai da guilda, correndo atrás de Natsu.

- Para mim, chega por hoje! Vou para meu apartamento, Levy-chan! – Lucy diz a Levy. – Você vai também, Sting?

- Ta, eu vou! Rogue? – O loiro se dirige ao parceiro.

- Eu vou ficar.

- Fro também vai ficar! – Se intromete o pequenino.

- Até mais, então. – Se despede a loira acenando para Rogue, Frosch e Levy.

Lisanna tinha ficado paralisada desde o momento em que Natsu gritou com ela, uma albina de longos cabelos brancos se aproxima dela e toca seu ombro.

- Lisanna, vamos conversar minha irmã.

- Mira-nee... – Lisanna fala com a voz triste.

Mira leva Lisanna para os fundos da guilda, onde ninguém poderia ouvir a conversa entre elas.

**Lisanna POV's**

- Lisanna, o que está acontecendo com você? Por que está agindo assim e onde você foi esses dias que não a vi? Você não faz ideia de como fiquei preocupada, Lisanna!

- Desculpa, Mira-nee. Não queria que se preocupasse, mas não pude evitar. Eu amo muito o Natsu e esses dias ele decidiu ficar sozinho, passou um tempo andando pela cidade, sentado na beira do lago que costuma pescar, até sem o Happy ele ficou. Então eu apenas fiquei seguindo-o.

- Lisanna, você seguiu Natsu o tempo todo? Por quê?

- Sim, mas eu não sei o por que... Só quis segui-lo, afinal, ele estava tão estranho esses dias. Queria descobri o porquê disso.

- E você descobriu? – Mira perguntou, suspirando.

- Bem... – começo a relembrar.

**Flashback on.**

_Eu estava atrás de uma arvore, observando Natsu enquanto ele olhava o pôr-do-sol distraidamente, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos, então me aproximei mais, ficando em uma árvore mais próxima ainda. Esse foi meu erro. _

_Pisei em um graveto que estava no chão e percebi que ele olhou em minha direção, então fui mais rápido para trás da arvore. Pensei que ele não tinha me visto, mas ele começou a cheirar o ar. _

_- Saia daí, Lisanna... Eu sei que está aí._

_- D-Des-Desculpe Nat-kun... – Eu disse envergonhada._

_- Não tem problema... – Ele disse suspirando, nunca tinha visto Natsu tão triste e sério, sem aquele sorriso de sempre._

_- N-Não que eu e-estivesse e-espionando, mas... você está bem, Nat-kun?_

_- Não em chame assim! Mas é claro que estou bem, por que não estaria? – Ele disse fazendo um bico e desviando seu olhar do meu._

_- Ahh sim... É claro. – Concordo, ainda envergonhada. Tomo coragem e faço outra pergunta. – Err... Nat-kun, por que sumiu esses dias?_

_- Tirei um tempo para pensar. E já pedi para não me chamar assim!_

_- Pensar? Em quê? – Ignorei o pedido dele. Estava sendo um pouco intrometida, mas precisava saber._

_- Acho que todo mundo já deve saber... Eu estava pensando em Lucy, queria descobrir o que eu sentia por ela... Mesmo depois daquilo que você me disse sobre ela... Não posso evitar... Eu amo a Lucy...Foi isso que eu descobri nesses dias... – Ele disse, olhando para o horizonte, com uma voz calma e tranquila. Não era o Natsu de sempre..._

_Meu coração agitou e lágrimas começaram a se formar em meus olhos, virei o rosto para que Natsu não me visse desse jeito e disse que teria de ir embora, e fui._

_Tudo que eu fiz, não adiantou nada... Lucy... o quanto Natsu pode amá-la? Tanto assim?_

**Flashback off**

- Não chore, minha irmã... – Enquanto contava o que havia acontecido, lágrimas involuntárias escorreram de meus olhos, Mira me confortava em seu abraço.

- Mira-nee... Eu odeio a Lucy... – Digo, entre soluços.

- Lisanna! Não fale assim! Nunca mais! Lucy é sua nakama!

**- **Ela me roubou o Nat-kun... Ele me trata muito mal. Nem presta atenção em mim...

- Lisanna, me escute bem! – Mira disse segurando meu rosto, me obrigando a encará-la nos olhos. – Lucy não roubou nada de você! Não se pode mandar no coração. Você não escolheu amar o Natsu, ele não escolheu amar a Lucy, ela não escolheu amar o Sting e eu tenho certeza que ele também não escolheu amá-la!

- E COMO VOCÊ ENTENDERIA? VOCÊ AMA ALGUÉM E NÃO É CORRESPONDIDA? – Gritei deixando mais lágrima saírem de meus olhos. Era errado falar assim com minha irmã, mas eu estava fora de controle! Me soltei de suas mãos e sai correndo.

- LISANNA! ESPERE! – Ouvi Mira gritar, mas isso só me fez correr mais rápido.

Lucy... Você vai me pagar por tudo isso...


	15. Capítulo 15

Cap 15- Aquela mentira.

**Autor POV's**

Gray corria atrás de Natsu, que tinha saído da guilda, sem saber o que fazer com tudo que tinha acontecido naquele momento.

- NATSU! Seu cabeça de purpurina! PARA DE CORRER! Droga... – Gritava o moreno.

- ME DEIXE EM PAZ, GRAY! – Rebatia o rosado.

- Eu só quero conversar. – Gray falava mais calmamente, já que tinha conseguido segurar o braço de Natsu. Visto que o mesmo não tinha reagido, continuou... – Por que você está assim? Por que saiu correndo da guilda daquele jeito? Para que brigar com o idiota do Sting?

- Lucy... – Natsu sussurrou, um sussurro que Gray ouviu e compreendeu.

- Você gosta dela, certo?

- Fiquei fora esses dias apenas para pensar o que Lucy era para mim. Ia pedir desculpas para ela, mas aquele idiota se intrometeu... – Natsu diz baixo, com mágoa e raiva. – Ele está ao lado dela, não eu.

- Você fez uma grande burrada por acreditar naquela mentira... Como pode ser tão burro?- Gray suspira e passa a mão no cabelo, como se estivesse meio irritado. – Se a Lucy está mesmo com Sting, você tem que deixa-la assim. Ela está feliz. Mas de qualquer jeito ela é sua nakama, então deveria pedir desculpas a ela de novo.

- Eu já pedi, Gray. – Natsu disse desanimado e frustrado.

- Peça de novo e de novo, se arraste no chão, mas faça ela te perdoar. Somos todos nakamas, inclusive com Sting! Se você deixar de ser cabeça dura, isso pode dar certo.

- Isso o que? Eu não vou conseguir considerar Sting como nakama! – Rosna o rosado.

- Todos nós somos, a Fairy Tail é uma família! Lucy está feliz assim, agora você precisa seguir em frente, cabeça de purpurina. – Gray diz e dá um leve sorriso.

Natsu retribui o pequeno sorriso, ele ainda estava confuso, triste e irritado com ele mesmo. Mas as palavras de Gray faziam sentido. Há outra pessoa que pode fazer Lucy feliz tanto como ele, ou até mais. Natsu percebeu que tinha perdido sua chance no momento que acreditou naquela maldita mentira.

**Apartamento da Lucy.**

**Lucy POV's**

Chegamos em meu apartamento. Sting se jogou no sofá e eu me sentei ao lado dele, quer dizer, eu também me joguei no sofá.

- Ahhh estou cansada! – Exclamei.

- Tá parecendo uma velha, Blondie! – Sting brinca.

- Cala a boca, abelha! – Faço bico e cruzo os braços. Ele ri. Ficamos alguns minutos em silencio, quer dizer, eu fiquei, pois estava ignorando ele e ele estava tentando me provocar ainda mais. Mas tive que perguntar algo que estava em minha cabeça. –Ei abelha... Você acha que... – Pauso, ele me olha duvidoso.

- Acho o que?

- Você acha que ela vai voltar? Minerva...

- Não, aposto que ela não vai. Ela não pode ser tão louca a ponto de querer enfrentar de novo o Grande Sting Eucliffe. – Ele fala se gabando, eu bufei e virei meu rosto para o outro lado, nesse momento Sting me empurra para trás e eu acabo deitando no sofá, Sting fica entre minhas pernas, em cima de mim e com os braços apoiados um de cada lado de minha cabeça, me prendendo.

Ele se aproxima mais e mais de meu rosto com um sorriso malicioso, consigo sentir sua respiração acariciar minhas bochechas. Ele encosta a ponta de seu nariz na ponta do meu. Meu coração está super acelerado e meu corpo inteiro está em chamas, não apenas meu rosto.

- Mas se ela voltar, eu vou te proteger. – Ele sussurra em meu ouvido, minha pele arrepia. Apesar de ser uma frase muito fofa, na voz dele soou muito sexy. – Além de burra, é ciumenta, Blondie?

- C-ciumenta? EU? Sai de cima Sting! Preciso fazer a janta... – Falo irritada e me levanto um pouco, mas sou impedida por Sting que me empurra de volta.

- Eu não estou com fome... Pelo menos, não de comida. – Ele fala provocante e meu corpo esquenta mais ainda, se isso era possível. Antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer outra reação ele me beija. Como sempre, seu beijo era quente e aconchegante, mas dessa vez estava um pouco possessivo de mais.

Quando o ar nos faltou ele parou de me beijar e começou a dar pequenos beijos em meu queixo e pescoço, depois mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha, me fazendo arrepiar.

Sua mão passou pelo meu ombro e foi descendo pelo meu braço fazendo uma leve carícia. Dirigiu-se para minha cintura, a pegou e puxou meu corpo para mais perto do dele.

Já estávamos ofegantes e ele se afastou um pouco de mim, apenas para tirar sua blusa e logo se voltou a mim, beijando-me novamente.

Entrelacei minhas pernas em seu quadril e tentei reverter nossa posição, mas esqueci que estávamos em um sofá e acabamos caindo no chão. No final eu consegui o queria, já que acabei caindo em cima dele.

- Desastrada. – Ele fala sem muito folego e ri.

- E-eu não... – Respondo, tentando controlar ao máximo minha respiração descompassada. – A culpa foi sua que começou isso em um sofá.

- E espero que não acabe. – Ele sorri maliciosamente e começa a me beijar novamente, ficando por cima de mim.

Sua mão desliza para a barra de minha blusa, a puxando para cima delicadamente. Paramos de nos beijar para ele poder tirar o pano que, agora, era desnecessário.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Ah! Então é assim uma reprodução humana, Rogue? – A voz conhecida de um pequenino inocente e atrevido pode ser ouvida por nós. Sting para de me beijar na hora e eu coro.

- Frosch, não podemos atrapalhar quando humanos se reproduzem, devia ter ficado quieto para podermos sair sem que eles percebessem. – Fala Rogue indiferente, nem parecia perceber o que acabara de acontecer.

Pego minha blusa e a coloco na frente de meus seios, já que estava apenas de sutiã, Sting levanta e logo em seguida me ajuda a levantar também, estávamos os dois corados.

- E-eu v-vou f-fazer a j-j-janta... – Gaguejo e saio da sala em direção ao meu quarto para poder vestir uma blusa e me recuperar de tudo que havia acontecido. Sting e eu já estávamos suados, melhor tomar um banho antes de cozinhar alguma coisa.

**Autor POV's **

- Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – Rogue pergunta.

- Nãooooo... Imaginaa! – Sting responde sarcasticamente.

- Rogue, depois de fazer a reprodução humana, eles tem filhotes não é? Sting-kun vai ser papai?

- Não são filhotes, Frosch. São filhos. E... – Rogue explicava para seu Exceed, mas é interrompido.

- ARGH! E você ainda responde as perguntas dele?! – Sting diz irritado para Rogue, ele se volta para o Exceed e fala. – Não vai ter filho nenhum e não teve nenhuma "_reprodução humana_". Agora esquece isso, Frosch. – Sting passa as mãos pelos fios loiros em sinal de irritação, vira as costas e se dirige para a porta.

- Aonde vai, Sting? – Rogue pergunta e Frosch ainda processava as palavras de Sting.

- Preciso de um ar, vou dar uma volta. – Responde e fecha a porta, deixando o parceiro e seu Exceed sozinhos na sala.

- Rogue... Então aquilo não foi uma reprodução humana?

- Não... Aquilo foi só um quase.

**Sting POV's**

Saio do apartamento e começo a andar distraidamente pelas ruas, já estava de noite e quase ninguém podia ser visto caminhando pelas ruas de Magnólia.

Essa Blondie me deixa fora de mim...

- Sting? – Ouço uma voz atrás de mim chamar meu nome, quem era?

Viro para ver o dono daquela voz e vejo uma garota de curtos cabelos brancos. É a irmã mais nova de Mirajane, aquela garotinha mimada que sempre está com Natsu-san.

- Você é a Lisanna? – Pergunto, o que ela queria?

- Bem... Sim. Eu... Posso falar com você?

- Tá, tudo bem. Diga.

- Er... É sobre a Lucy.

- Lucy? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? – Digo, entrando em desespero.

- NÃO. NÃO! Ela está bem! – Me acalmei e suspirei.

- Então o que houve? – Lisanna morde os lábios antes de me responder.

- É algo sobre ela que você precisa saber. Acho que ela não te contou, pois ela não gosta de falar disso.

- Não enrole e diga logo. – Falo irritado. Mesmo que a Blondie não tenha me falado nada sobre essa garota, eu não gosto dela.

- Há um mundo paralelo a nós, ele chama Edolas. Quando eu sofri um acidente e quase morri, eu fui enviada para Edolas e vivi lá por alguns anos. De algum modo todos da Fairy Tail foram para Edolas e quando eles voltaram, eu voltei junto. Eu estava muito feliz de ter reencontrado todos, principalmente Natsu. Quando o vi eu logo o abracei.

- O que tudo isso tem a ver com a Blondie? – Falo impaciente.

- Bem... Depois que abracei Natsu, estávamos voltando para a guilda e teve uma hora que fiquei sozinha com a Lucy, e foi nessa hora que ela me deu um tapa na cara e me ameaçou para ficar longe do Natsu. – Ela coloca a mão no rosto e parece chorar. Entre soluços ela continua dizendo. – Ela... Ela me xingou... Falou que eu nunca deveria ter voltado... Me ameaçou e me bateu... Bateu muito...

Blondie fez isso? Blondie bateu nessa menina? Blondie ameaçou essa menina?

Não. A minha Blondie nunca faria algo assim. O que ela está dizendo? O que ela está tentando fazer?

- Eu não acredito em você. Lucy nunca faria algo assim, eu tenho certeza.

- MAS ELA FEZ. – Ela me olha com lágrimas nos olhos. Eram falsas.

- NÃO, ELA NÃO FEZ. E não estou dizendo porque quero acreditar nisso, estou dizendo porque eu tenho certeza disso.

- COMO PODE SER TÃO IDIOTA? O QUANTO VOCES A AMAM? – Ela disse "_vocês"?! _ O outro seria... Natsu-san? – POR QUE TODOS TEM QUE PREFERIR A ELA? – Ela parecia revoltada e estava desabafando.

- Ei garota! Isso é mentira e eu sei disso. Tudo isso é falso. Mas... Você contou isso para Natsu-san, certo? – Pergunto frio e ela morde o canto de seus lábios e evita meu olhar. – Vou considerar isso com um SIM. Odeia tanto a Blondie assim para ser capaz de falar algo dela desse tipo?

- Ela roubou Nat-kun de mim. – Ela diz, sem olhar em meus olhos.

- Você o perdeu. Natsu-san pode ser um idiota por ter acreditado nessa mentira, mas ele sabe, no fundo, que Lucy é mil vezes melhor que você. Mas ela nunca o roubou, você que o perdeu sozinha com suas mentiras. – Estava sendo muito grosso? Talvez. Mas ela mereceu, falar mal da minha Blondie na minha frente é algo que não consigo deixar passar, não mais...

Ela arregala os olhos diante de minhas palavras, viro as costas e caminho de volta para o apartamento. Vim caminhar para esfriar a cabeça e apenas acabou a esquentando. Então prefiro que ela esquente com a Blondie do que com essa garota mentirosa.

Quando chego ao apartamento, Lucy estava de avental com uma panela em mãos. Rogue e Frosch já estavam na mesa. Ela me olha e sorri amavelmente.

- Chegou bem na hora! Sentiu o cheiro da comida, abelha esfomeada? – Ela sorri novamente. Eu fico paralisado apenas encarando esse sorriso. – Sting? STING! Não me ignore!

- Ahh! Quieta Blondie! Você é muito barulhenta! Estou com fome, o que você fez?- A provoco, saindo de meu transe.

Sim... Ela nunca faria algo daquele tipo. Eu tenho certeza.


	16. Capítulo 16

Cap 16- "_Eu perdoo vocês"_ E _"Noite quente"._

**Uma semana depois...**

**Lisanna POV's**

Já se passou uma semana desde que tentei fazer com que Sting se vire contra Lucy. Já se fazia uma semana que eu não falava direito com Natsu. Eu estava indo muito pouco á guilda, nessa semana fui apenas três vezes. Estava com vergonha e arrependida por meus atos. Lucy era minha nakama.

Nesses três dias que fui, pude ver que Natsu também não estava indo muito frequentemente até a guilda. As pessoas falavam normalmente comigo, parece que Natsu e Sting não falaram para ninguém sobre quem contou a mentira. Na verdade, parece que Sting não pronunciara o acontecido naquela noite para ninguém, nem para Lucy.

Também percebi o quão lindo era o amor de Lucy e Sting, apesar de demonstrarem carinho por provocações e não por gestos melosos. Quem me dera ter uma paixão assim.

Agora eu penso no que fiz. Sentia inveja de Lucy por ser tão amada e quis esse amor para mim. Sting tinha razão, eu perdi o amor de Natsu sozinha. Aquelas palavras daquela noite ainda martelavam em minha cabeça. Sentia-me culpada.

Sinto muito, Lucy.

**Natsu POV's**

Lucy... Gray tem razão. Preciso seguir em frente e te deixar ser feliz.

Aquele cara ficou do seu lado quando eu te magoei. Eu acreditei numa mentira e nem sequer te perguntei se era verdade. Você o escolheu, e não a mim. Agora, tenho que deixa-la ser feliz.

Me arrependo de tudo que fiz e do que não fiz. Se eu não tivesse a magoado ela estaria aqui comigo. Se eu tivesse a apoiado ela estaria aqui comigo. Mas só de poder ver o sorriso em seus lábios, já me tenho por satisfeito.

Não tenho falado muito com ela, vou pouco a guilda, mas eu a amo e quero que sejamos nakamas de verdade. Gray tem razão de novo, preciso fazê-la me perdoar, nem que eu tenha que me arrastar no chão ou aparecer na frente dela pintado de amarelo com bolinhas azuis.

Preciso dizer a ela.

Me desculpe, Lucy.

**Lucy POV's**

Lisanna e Natsu, praticamente, sumiram da guilda.

Sting não gosta de ouvir o nome de nenhum dos dois, Natsu eu até entendo, mas Lisanna... Claro que ela ás vezes soava provocante e tal, mas isso seria um motivo para odiá-la tanto assim?

Tento perguntar para ele o que aconteceu, mas ele não me responde, apenas muda de assunto. Resolvi deixar de lado.

Sinto falta de Natsu, apesar de tudo o que houve, ele era meu melhor amigo e a pessoa que me trouxe para a Fairy Tail, minha família. Me entristeço um pouco com esse pensamento, será que tem como voltarmos a ser nakamas?

Agora, Rogue encontrou um apartamento e vive lá com Sting e Frosch, mas não preciso dizer que Sting passa mais tempo no meu do que no dele mesmo, certo? Abelha arrogante folgada.

Vou para a guilda acompanhada dos Dois Dragon Slayers Gêmeos e o Exceed mais fofo. Está um dia bonito, com um céu azul claro e sem muitas nuvens. Algo bom vai acontecer, tenho certeza.

Chego a guilda e ela está como sempre esteve, aquela bagunça avassaladora e acolhedora.

Espera... Bagunça Avassaladora? Normalmente a guilda sempre está uma bagunça, mas para ela estar avassaladora, certo mago de cabelos róseos tem que estar no meio. Faz uma semana que ele não vem direito a guilda, ele voltou e já está aprontando isso tudo?

Caminho até o balcão, para ver as meninas, enquanto Sting, Rogue e Frosch vão para uma mesa. Durante o caminho, olho por toda a guilda e avisto cabelos rosa, sim, ele está aqui. Olho mais um pouco e vejo Lisanna no balcão, perto de Mira.

- Oi. – Cumprimento as meninas um pouco receosa.

- Oi... – Lisanna responde, um pouco incomodada, as outras meninas me cumprimentam normalmente e já fazem um monte de perguntas sobre meu "relacionamento".

- Lucy nos conte. Já faz um tempo que vocês admitiram estarem juntos, então... – Levy falava, um pouco corada, mas eu não entendia o que ela queria dizer.

- Fale logo, Levy. Não... Deixa que eu pergunto. – Cana sorri maliciosamente e bebe um gole de seu barril. – Estamos perguntando se você já foi para a segunda etapa. – Olho para ela e inclino a cabeça para o lado, em sinal de dúvida. - Argh! Você é muito lerda Lucy. Quero dizer... – Ela coloca um de seus braços em volta de meu pescoço. – Você. Ele . Aquilo. – Ela aponta para mim, para Sting e faz alguns gestos estranhos e nada a ver com a mão, mas eu entendi. Corei.

- C-Ca-CANA! Não faz tanto tempo assim que estamos juntos. Não fique insinuando coisas. – Falo envergonhada.

- Ahhhh! Sério, Lucy? Estão perdendo tempo... Se eu tivesse um namorado lindo como o seu, eu não estaria aqui nessa guilda bebendo. – Ela não cansa de insinuar coisas inapropriadas? Por sorte, Wendy não estava aqui.

Todas nós estávamos conversando animadamente, apenas Lisanna se mantinha mais calada, mas ela chegou mais perto de mim e falou baixo, fazendo com que apenas eu ouvisse.

- Lucy... Eu posso... Falar com você? A sós? – Ela falava encarando o chão com um olhar triste, apenas confirmei com a cabeça e fomo para os fundos da guilda.

- Lucy... Eu... Queria me desculpar.

- Desculpar? Por quê? – Perguntei confusa.

- Fui eu que fiz Natsu se virar contra você, eu dei a ideia dele te expulsar do time. Essa bagunça começou porque eu contei uma mentira para ele. – Ela falava tudo de cabeça baixa, e percebi a tristeza em sua voz. Apesar de eu estar pasma pelas coisas que dizia, eu ainda estava triste por ela.

- Lisanna...

- Essa mentira. Eu tentei contar para Sting, para ele se virar contra você, mas ele não acreditou. Ele te ama de mais, Lucy. – Falado isso, ela sorriu levemente para mim. – E por tudo isso, quero lhe pedir perdão. Não precisa me perdoar e eu entendo se me odiar, mas eu precisava dizer isso e ... – A interrompi, dando a ela um abraço.

- Lisanna...– As lágrimas de seus olhos se soltam livremente, e ela me abraça forte. – Eu te perdoo, Lisanna...

- Obrigada! Obrigada! Muito obrigada, Lucy. – Ela chora mais em meus ombros e me aperta cada vez mais forte. Não consigo acreditar no que ela disse que fez, mas fico feliz por ela ter se arrependido.

- Lucy... Lisanna? – Ouço a voz de alguém nos chamar por trás. Essa voz... Natsu?

Olho para trás sem tirar meus braços entorno de Lisanna, e ela não parece ter a mínima vontade de me soltar também.

- Natsu? O que faz aqui? – Pergunto.

- Vi você e Lisanna vindo para cá. Resolvi ver o que havia acontecido e ... bem... eu precisava falar com você... – Ele disse as palavras do mesmo jeito de Lisanna: com a cabeça baixa.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça e tirei meus braços de Lisanna, ela também fez o mesmo e ficou ao meu lado. Natsu não reclamou por ela ter ficado, acho que tinha algo a ver com ela, de qualquer jeito.

- Er... Lucy, eu queria pedir desculpas para você de novo. Por tudo o que eu fiz. O jeito que eu te tratei...

- Natsu-kun... A culpa foi toda minha, não precisa se desculpar com a Lucy.

- Não Lisanna, a culpa foi minha por não ter acreditado na Lucy e tê-la tratado tão mal. – Lisanna ficou quieta, como se concordasse com as palavras de Natsu, ele se volta a mim e repete. – Me desculpe, Lucy.

- Está tudo bem Natsu, Lisanna... – Dou um sorriso para os dois e abraço o Natsu, ele retribui meu abraço e sinto o quão feliz ele tinha ficado com a minha resposta. Me solto de seu abraço e puxo Lisanna para perto de nós e abraço os dois juntos.

Eu não sabia o por que de eu ter os perdoado tão fácil, mas estávamos felizes por finalmente podermos ser verdadeiros nakamas.

- E Lucy... – Natsu fala, ainda em meus braços e de Lisanna. – Se Sting fizer você ficar triste uma única vez, eu quebro a cara dele.

- Como é que é seu bastardo? – Ouço a voz de Sting, viro-me para a direção da voz e vejo ele encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados.

- Foi o que você ouviu, seu idiota! Não me faça arrepender de ter deixado Lucy com você. – Apesar das provocações e xingamentos, tanto Sting como Natsu estavam com um leve sorriso no rosto e seus olhares não demonstravam mais ódio. Talvez... cumplicidade?

- Err... Sting-kun? Também queria me desculpar com você. Por eu ter tentado te enganar naquela noite. – Sting olha para Lisanna e sorri levemente.

- Se a Blondie consegue te perdoar, então eu também consigo. Está bem, vou esquecer aquilo, certo? – Sorri para Sting, ele estava sendo tão gentil. Lisanna também se surpreende e agradece.

Voltamos para aquela bagunça que estava a guilda. Natsu já arrumou briga com o Gray e Sting pediu uma bebida, quando já estava meio bêbado, também entrou na briga.

Eu e as meninas ficamos conversando, Lisanna parece estar mais aliviada e entra na conversa também.

Eu sabia que coisa boas iriam acontecer hoje.

**Três dias depois...**

**Lucy POV's**.

Agora Natsu e Lisanna vão à guilda frequentemente. Apesar de eu ter perdoado os dois, nosso relacionamento não é como antes. Lisanna eu nunca fui de falar muito, mesmo a gente ter se aproximado um pouco, ainda há aquela sensação estranha, afinal ela já me odiou, certo? Já Natsu passa mais tempo brigando e eu não vou mais as missões com ele. Nós nos falamos, sim, mas não tanto como antes e ... Espera... Missão?

Droga! Meu aluguel! Tenho que pagar meu aluguel!

Levanto-me rapidamente derrubando Sting, já que ele estava deitado no sofá com a cabeça em meu colo.

- Aii Blondie... O que foi? Viu um fantasma foi? – Ele falava com a mão na cabeça. – Você me acordou.

- MEU ALUGUEL STING! TENHO QUE PEGAR UMA MISSÃO! AHH MAVIS DO CÉU! – Gritava desesperada já pegando algumas roupas e colocando numa pequena mala. – Vou para a guilda, ainda são 19: 20, dá para pegar uma missão e se for fora da cidade dá tempo de pegar o trem... Você vai vir comigo?

- Para com isso, Blondie! – Sting fala pegando em meus braços, me impedindo de continuar fazendo a mala. – Esqueceu que ainda temos o dinheiro da última missão? Vou usar a minha parte para complementar o que você já tem, afinal eu passo mais tempo aqui do que na minha própria casa. – Suspiro de alívio.

- Nada mais justo. – Provoco.

- Hey! – Ele adverte, fingindo frustração, mas logo começa a rir.

- De qualquer jeito, vamos pegar uma missão. Assim não precisaremos ir mês que vem.

- Não! Quero ficar aqui. – Ele cruza os braços e eu abafo o riso, parecia que ele ficaria emburrado se eu insistisse, igual a uma criança.

- Não temos nada para fazer mesmo. Você estava dormindo! – Falo, tentando o convencer, ele coloca a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando, de repente ele me encosta na parede prendendo meus pulsos acima de minha cabeça.

- E que tal se a gente terminar o que começamos naquele dia antes do Rogue nos atrapalhar? – Ele sorri maliciosamente e eu coro, antes que eu pudesse responder algo ele me beija.

Depois começa a fazer uma trilha de beijos que ia de minha testa até meu pescoço, eu tentava soltar minhas mãos, mas nada adiantava.

- Sting... – Minha voz sai como um gemido e ele dá um leve sorriso.

Ele solta meu pulso apenas para pegar minhas coxas, me erguendo do chão, entendi o que ele queria e entrelaço minhas pernas em seu quadril. Ainda estávamos nos beijando e ele coloca suas mãos em minha cintura e começa a andar. Não vi para onde estávamos indo, apenas senti algo macio em minhas costas, ele havia me jogado na cama e agora estava por cima de mim sussurrando em meu ouvido.

- Tem certeza que quer isso, Blondie? – Sua voz estava ofegante. – Depois que eu começar, não vou parar.

O beijei como respostas e ele entendeu.

**Autor POV's**

_Lucy não imaginava o que aconteceria após ter deixado Sting continuar._

_Nenhum dos dois imaginava... Nenhum deles poderia..._

_Nessa noite, surgiria algo que_ _ligaria eles para o resto de suas vidas._


	17. Capítulo 17

Cap 17 – Exame

**Um mês e meio depois...**

**Lucy POV's**

- Não. Não e não. Não vou pegar uma missão e você também não vai sozinha. – Sting insistia.

Estávamos na guilda em frente ao quadro de missões. Ainda era 10h15min da manha e ele estava teimando que não iria pegar uma missão e eu dizia que precisávamos.

- Sting Eucliffe! Preciso pagar meu aluguel! Não tem como você complementar igual da ultima vez, precisamos pegar uma missão ou eu vou ser expulsa do meu apartamento! – Falo irritada.

- Não tem problema. Assim você vai morar comigo! – Ele fala tranquilo.

- Vou viver morando com você, Rogue e Frosch? Me recuso. – Falo virando as costas para ele e cruzando os braços.- Se você não vai comigo, eu vou sozinha. Ou melhor, vou chamar a Levy-chan.

Sting bufou. Eu venci.

- Está bem... Mas pega uma rápida. – Ele fez bico e cruzou os braços.

Peguei uma que parecia bem simples, era só prender um pequeno grupo de bandidos que anda assaltando a cidade vizinha, são 15 minutos de trem, ou melhor, 15 minutos para torturar Sting e Rogue.

Sim, Rogue sempre vai junto. Afinal, ele também tem um aluguel para pagar, se bem que isso não é nenhum problema para ele, já que consegue fazer várias missões sozinho, mas os Dragon Slayer Gêmeos são parceiros e eu não tenho o direito de separá-los.

Sting reclamou mais ainda por eu ter pegado uma missão onde eles teriam de andar de trem. Fomos no mesmo dia, afinal, Sting queria terminar a missão o mais rápido possível.

**No trem...**

- Eu... urgh... ainda... ugrhh... TE MATO BLONDIE! – Sting me ameaçava, ele parecia pior que nunca, estava verde, amarelo e laranja. Tenho um ataque de risos, com certeza eu seria morta depois, mas vou aproveitar meus últimos minutos de vida me divertindo com a cara de Sting.

Chegamos na cidade e Sting só não pulou do trem porque não conseguia. Ele se pendurava em mim e Rogue cambaleava um pouco, mas tentava ao máximo manter a postura.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois voltaram ao normal e começamos a andar pela cidade em busca de informações sobre os bandidos. Estava um calor dos infernos.

- Então... A senhora sabe nos informar onde os bandidos estão instalados? – Pergunto a uma senhora que foi assaltada enquanto caminhava pela rua.

- Eu não sei direito, mas há boatos que eles estão numa casa enorme abandonada no meio da floresta. A casa não é muito difícil de localizar, pois ela é verdadeiramente enorme, só perde para uma mansão.

- Poderia nos apontar o caminho por fa... – Uma terrível tontura veio em minha cabeça e eu coloco uma de minhas mãos na testa, deve ser o calor... Cambaleio para trás sem perceber.

- Oe Blondie! – Sting pegou meus ombros por trás

- Hã? – Pergunto um pouco tonta. – M-me desculpe, acho que é por causa do calor...

- Fada-san está bem?

- Não se preocupe, Frosch. Acho que só preciso de um pouco de água.

- Entre um pouco minha querida... Vou pegar um pouco de água para você. – A velhinha ofereceu, mas como estávamos com pressa apenas eu entrei e bebi um copo de água.

Já fora da casa da velha senhora. Eu agradeci e ela nos apontou o caminho e ainda pediu para que eu tomasse cuidado.

- Está bem mesmo, Lucy-san?

- Aham, claro Rogue-kun.

Fomos para a tal casa, a velha senhora tinha razão, era bem fácil de ser localizada, conseguimos ver uns dezessete homens no total, estávamos de uma moita os observando, apenas para confirmar que eles eram mesmo os bandidos.

- QUE CASA VAMOS ASSALTAR HOJE? – Ouvimos um cara ruivo gritar.

- AHH NÃO! HOJE NÃO! ESTOU COM PREGUIÇA! – Um barbudo gordo respondeu.

- São eles... Vamos? – Sting sussurrou e Rogue e eu confirmamos com a cabeça, assim que me levantei aquela tontura veio de novo e eu cai para trás.

- Blondie! Ainda está passando mal? – Sting pergunta, estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar, eu a pego.

- É só uma tontura, nada de mais. Vamos? – Respondo, indiferente.

- Não. Fique aqui, nós cuidamos disso. – Fala Rogue.

- Depois vamos ao hospital. – Avisa Sting, na verdade, seu tom parecia autoritário, mas tive que contrariar.

- Nem pensar! Não vou ao hospital por causa de uma simples tontura e ... – Não consigo continuar, algo quente sobe pela minha garganta e eu viro de costas para eles e procuro outra moita, corro para atrás da mesma, ajoelho-me e vomito. O que está acontecendo? Será que eu comi algo estragado?

- Oe Blondie? O que está acontecendo?

- Fada-san?

- EI QUE BARULHO É ESSE? – Ouço um dos homens gritar. – TEM ALGUÉM AI?

- Droga, Sting. Nos acharam. Deixe-a ai, precisamos lutar. Frosch fique com a Lucy-san e nos avise se alguém se aproximar dela.

- Sim Rogue.

**Autor POV's**

Sting e Rogue avançaram nos dezessete caras que viam em direção a eles, usando seus poderes e tentando mantê-los o mais longe de Lucy, ela por sua vez, já tinha parado de vomitar e pensava o que tinha comido para estar passando mal, ou ainda seria excesso de calor?

Os Dragon Slayers Gêmeos usaram seus rugidos de dragão e eliminaram mais da metade dos homens. Apenas 1/3 deles usava magia, o resto era eliminado com facilidade.

Após alguns poucos minutos restara apenas dois magos cansados e um homem alto e forte, que aparentava ser o líder, este não tinha lutado ainda.

- Que estranho, aquele cara não moveu um dedo. – Comenta Rogue.

- Deve estar se cagando de medo. – Provoca Sting, ignorando as suspeitas de Rogue, este por sua vez começa a contar quantos homens estavam caídos no chão e mais àqueles três que estavam em pé.

- Sting... Só tem quinze homens aqui. Deveria ter dezessete.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Sting olhou para Rogue em dúvida e recebeu um olhar que logo compreendeu. – LUCY! – No mesmo momento que o loiro grita o nome de sua garota, dois homens começam a falar.

- Achamos chefe! – Era o cara barbudo e gordo. – Tinha um pequenino junto.

O barbudo gordo segurava Lucy pelo pescoço, erguendo-a do chão, enquanto um outro de aparência mais frágil segurava o pequeno Exceed.

- COMO SABIAM SOBRE LUCY? – Rogue rosna ao chefe.

- Era obvio que vocês estavam tentando nos afastar daquela parte da floresta, apenas mandei esses dois checá-la, já que eles não possuem utilidade nenhuma em lutas físicas.

- DROGA! SOLTE A LUCY SEU BASTARDO NOJENTO! – Rosna Sting para o cara que segurava Lucy.

- D-desculpe o Fro, Rogue! – Choramingava o pequeno.

- S-Sting... – Lucy chamava com esforço, estava ficando sufocada.

Sting não consegue mais se controlar e parte para cima do homem barbudo, ele percebeu que o loiro se aproximava com fúria nos olhos e atira Lucy para o lado. Desespero. Era o que Sting expressava com o olhar.

Ele corre para impedir que Lucy se esborrache no chão.

- ROGUE! AGORA! – Ele grita e pega Lucy antes que esta caia. O Dragon Slayer das Sombras atacou o chefe e os outros magos com um rugido, eles caem desmaiados. Restara apenas o barbudo e o outro mais indefeso que segurava Frosch.

- Devolva o Frosch. – Rogue diz autoritário e calmo.

- S-s-si-sim! – O homem gagueja e entrega Frosch.

- Droga! Vamos correr! – Fala o barbudo.

- Nem pensem nisso. – Sting avisa com uma áurea negra a sua volta. Ele coloca Lucy delicadamente deitada no chão, está se encontrava desmaiada. Corre até o barbudo e o pega pela gola de sua blusa. – Como ousou fazer aquilo com uma garota? Com a MINHA garota?

- D-desculpeee! Foi ordem do chefee! Por favor não me matee! – Chorava e implorava.

- Vamos Sting, temos que amarrá-los e entregá-los à polícia. Além disso... Tem alguém que precisa ir para o hospital. Brinque mais tarde. – Avisa Rogue. O barbudo agradece mentalmente para o moreno.

Eles amarram todos e os entregam para a polícia e pegaram a recompensa, assim como Rogue falou.

Depois se dirigem ao hospital, Lucy estava nos braços de Sting.

- Por favor Fada-san, fique bem! – Implorava o pequenino com lágrimas nos olhos.

Lucy lentamente abre os olhos.

- F-Frosch? S-Sting?

- FADA-SAN! Fro está feliz! – Sorria o pequenino.

- Estamos te levando para o hospital, Blondie!

- Não precisa! Me coloque no chão, abelha!

Sting a ignorou e foram ao hospital, lá Lucy foi examinada e recebeu os devidos curativos.

- Bem, Senhorita Heartphilia... Não há nenhuma fratura grave e seus ferimentos logo já desaparecerão... Mas a senhorita me parece um pouco pálida, irei recomendar um exame de sangue.

- Obrigada, Doutor. – Agradece a loira.

- Então ela está bem,certo? Não tem nada de grave, certo? – Sting perguntava desesperado e preocupado. – Ela estava passando mal de manhã, antes de ser agredida, tem algum problema nisso?

- Não se preocupe. O exame de sangue mostrará se há algo errado. O resultado será enviado através de uma carta. Se tiver algo errado pode voltar aqui.

Sting suspira de alívio.

- Doutor, somos de Magnólia. – Avisa Rogue.

- Não tem problema também, podem ir a algum médico de lá e mostrar os resultados.

Dito isso, Lucy foi retirar um pouco de seu sangue para o exame, logo depois foram embora.

**Uma semana depois...**

Lucy estava sozinha em seu apartamento, foi conferir sua caixa de correio e viu que seu exame de sangue havia chegado. Ela agradeceu aos céus, pois desde aquela semana ela tem passado muito mal, sempre com enjôos e tonturas. Ela suspeitava de anemia.

"_Hmmm... Não entendo muita coisa que está escrito... Acho que vou visitar algum médico..."_ Ela pensa e coloca alguma roupa, ia ao hospital.

Algumas horas depois...

- Mentira! Não pode ser! – Lucy encarava o médico, ela estava surpresa.

- Bem, no exame está bem claro. Não há como errar isso...

- Tem certeza doutor?

- Claro, Senhorita Heartphilia.

Lucy coloca sua mão na boca em sinal de espanto, abre um largo sorriso e lágrimas de felicidade se formam em seus olhos.

Ela sai do hospital ainda pasma com a notícia.

Ela estava feliz e caminhava distraidamente até seu apartamento. Se equilibrou na beirada do rio como sempre fazia.

- Cuidado moça! – Barqueiros advertiram, eles já estavam acostumados com essa brincadeira da garota.

- Sim! Sim! – Lucy sorri e acena aos barqueiros.

Sting ouviu a voz de sua garota... Ele fica a observando se equilibrar na beirada do rio. Ele se aproxima silenciosamente, Lucy não percebe um par de olhos azuis a observava.

Então... O inesperado aconteceu. Lucy sentiu de novo uma tontura e se desequilibrou, caindo no rio.

O mundo ficou lento, tudo à volta de Sting passava vagarosamente. Ele queria salvá-la, mas seu corpo parecia lento demais. Ela iria cair.

SPLASH! – tentativa inútil de fazer onomatopéia de algo caindo na água.-

-BLONDIEEEE! – Sting grita e pega impulso no chão, mergulhando água abaixo.

**Lucy POV's**

Estava me equilibrando na beirada do rio quando uma forte tontura invadiu minha mente, me fazendo desequilibrar e cair no rio.

Ouço uma voz me chamando... Sting?

O impacto com a água veio... Minha mente embaçou, mas eu continuei ouvindo aquela voz me chamando.

Tudo escureceu...

-CY! LUCY! LUCY ACORDE!

Quem está me chamando? Essa voz... tão acolhedora...

Abro os olhos lentamente, pisco algumas vezes me acostumando com a claridade, viro para o lado e cuspo água.

Olho a minha volta e vejo que estou no meu quarto, na minha cama, nos braços de Sting, este tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

- S-Sting... – Sussurro, minha garganta doía. – O que aconteceu?

- V-você caiu no rio... – Começo a me lembrar... Era verdade, eu me afoguei... – Não faça mais isso, Blondie! Sabe o quanto me preocupei? – Sting me abraçou, aconchegando meu rosto na curva de meu pescoço.

- Você me salvou?

- É claro! Não me preocupe de novo assim! Já perdi Lector, não posso te perder também! – Ele me abraça mais forte, lágrimas se formam em meus olhos por causa de suas palavras. – VOCÊ É MEU TUDO BLONDIE! É TUDO QUE EU TENHO! É TUDO QUE EU ME IMPORTO!

Acaricio seus cabelos loiros, eles ainda estavam molhados, eu me sento com ele ainda abraçado a mim e começo a balançá-lo de um lado para o outro, exatamente como ele fez comigo naquela noite que o vi com Minerva...

- Eu estou aqui. Sempre estarei. Nós sempre estaremos.

- N-Nós? – Ele me olha com dúvida e se afasta um pouco, apenas o suficiente para me visualizar por inteira, sentada na cama.

Coloco a mão em minha barriga.

- Estou grávida, Sting. Grávida de você.

Sting ficou estático, não sabia o que falar, não sabia o que fazer.

- Lucy, Sting está aqui? Ah! Achei... – Rogue olha para nós dois, eu ainda esperava alguma resposta de Sting, ele... Não tinha gostado? Não iria aceitar? – Não me diga que eu atrapalhei alguma coisa de novo...

- N-Não Rogue, você não atrapalhou... – Falo, aliviando Rogue.

- Sting? Por que está desse jeito? Fale alguma coisa! – Rogue chega perto do parceiro.

- Fro acha que Sting está... estranho...

- Lucy... Ela está... – Ele sussurra.

- O que houve? Lucy-san, você está bem? – Rogue perguntando, olhando preocupado para mim.

- Estou ótima. – Afirmo um pouco irritada. O que houve com Sting, afinal? Me levanto da cama ficando de costas para eles e cruzo os braços. – É que... eu... estou grávida. – Falo baixo, na esperança de não me ouvirem, mas ouviram.

- O QUÊ? – Rogue raramente elevava o tom de voz, então me surpreendi e apenas afirmei com a cabeça.

- O que quer dizer Rogue? Fro não entendeu...

- Q-quer d-dizer que Lucy está esperando um b-bebê de Sting.

- Bebê? Ah! Sting –kun vai ser papai?

- Papai... – Ouço Sting sussurrar para ele mesmo. Eu coro um pouco.

- E Fada-san vai ser mamãe? – Frosch continua falando.

- Mamãe... – Sting sussurra de novo, o que há com ele?

- Sting-kun e Fada-san vão ser papai e mamãe! – Comemora o pequenino.

- Papai e mamãe... Eu e a Blondie... – Sting sussurra de novo, perco a paciência e me volto a ele.

- STING! DIGA ALGUMA COISA! MAS QUE DROGA! – Pego em seu ombro e o chacoalho. Estava triste, ele tinha ou não gostado da notícia?

Ele então me surpreende, como sempre. Sting me abraça me derrubando na cama.

- BLONDIEEEE!- Ele grita com um sorriso que ia de orelha á orelha.

Começo a rir. Me preocupei a toa.

- ISSO É SÉRIO? – Faço que sim com a cabeça, Rogue ri de canto e Frosch se junta nós. – OUVIU ISSO ROGUE? PAI! EU VOU SER PAI! PAI!

- Se acalme Sting! Parece um idiota! – Provoca Rogue, se divertindo com a situação.

- SOU UM PAI IDIOTA ENTÃO! – Nós rimos.


	18. Capítulo 18

Epílogo

"_A Carta_".

"_Mãe..._

_Sinto tanto sua falta. Queria que estivesse aqui comigo, presenciando todos os momentos felizes de minha vida. Queria poder compartilhar com você toda essa minha felicidade._

_Já se passaram anos desde que minha felicidade começou. Naquele momento em que trombei com ele minha vida mudou drasticamente. Muita coisa aconteceu._

_Hoje, me encontro casada com aquele que menos esperava, aquele que eu trombei no dia em que a Fairy Tail comemorava sua vitória nos Grandes Jogos Mágicos._

_Natsu, meu antigo companheiro de time e por quem já fui apaixonada saiu em busca de seu dragão, seu pai Igneel há quatro anos._

_Lisanna, aquela que contou uma mentira que fez Natsu se afastar de mim, está agora sozinha, não sabemos o que aconteceu a ela, apenas soubemos que ela desistiu de amar devido a algumas decepções. _

_Tenho muito que agradecer a ela, pois devido aquela mentira pude me aproximar de Sting e acabar me apaixonando perdidamente por ele. _

_Queria que conhecesse seus netos. _

_Nosso primeiro bebe foi uma menina, Lay. Seu nome foi em sua homenagem mãe. Todos ficaram encantados, pois ela era linda, mas muito arteira também. Sting teve vários problemas quando Lay começou a andar e correr. Ela tinha cabelos loiros compridos e olhos azuis. Lembro-me até das palavras de Sting quando a menina abriu os olhos pela primeira vez: " Ela é a sua cara Blondie, é uma mini Blondie, se não fosse pelos olhos azuis, como os meus...". Na hora, ele estava completamente paralisado, segurava nossa filha com medo de machucá-la e tentava ser o mais delicado possível, demorou algum tempo para ele se acostumar à ideia de ser pai._

_Nosso segundo bebe foi um menino, Ryuu, que significa Dragão. Esse era a cara do pai, porém tinha meus olhos da cor de chocolates. Ele aprontava muito mais que a menina e os dois juntos conseguiram destruir boa parte da guilda uma vez._

_Seus rostos são inocentes, mas são altamente destrutivos._

_Apenas espero que o terceiro não seja assim... Ah, claro... Estou grávida novamente, não faz muitos meses, mas já sinto esse pequeno se mover dentro de mim. Sting quase enlouqueceu quando contei que esperava outro bebe, enlouqueceu de felicidade e de medo de não conseguir dar conta de mais um pestinha. _

_Levy e Rogue também se casaram e tiveram gêmeos. Gray e Juvia era um casal tão óbivio... E o mais surpreendente foi Erza e Jellal. Ele não entrou para a Fairy Tail, pois julgava-se um criminoso e não queria " sujar" o nome da guilda, mesmo que o mestre não tivesse se importado com a ideia._

_É... Muitas coisas aconteceram e sei que muitas coisas ainda aconteceram..._

_Nunca imaginei que poderia ser tão feliz depois de sua morte e a do papai._

_Só tenho o que agradecer!_

_Eu te amo mãe..._

_De sua filha, Lucy."_

**Lucy POV's**

Dobrei a carta delicadamente e a coloquei dentro de um envelope, fechei. Fico fitando-a por alguns instantes até que Sting aparece por trás.

- Escrevendo mais uma carta, Blondie?

- Sim, eu estava. – Respondi, guardando a carta dentro de um baú, junto com as demais que nunca foram enviadas.

- O que contou dessa vez? – Ele pergunta curioso, olho para ele e vejo que Ryuu dormia em seus braços. Eu o pego e o aconchego no meu colo.

- Algumas coisas, principalmente dos nossos filhos... Onde está Lay?

- Com Levy e Rogue na sala. – Dou um sorriso, Lay destruiria alguma coisa com certeza. Sting me encarava enquanto em balançava Ryuu de um lado para o outro. – O que está olhando abelha?

- Não me chame de abelha, Blondie! – Ele retruca ainda pensativo. Acho que velhas manias não podem ser perdidas e dou um leve sorriso novamente. – Sabe... Acho que um dia desses eu vou... – Ele se cala.

- Você vai... – Faço menção para que ele continue.

- Vou escrever uma carta para minha sogra também.

- E o que você vai falar?- Pergunto, ele se aproxima de mim, aproxima seus lábios de minha orelha e sussurra.

- Vou falar que a minha saída da Sabertooth e minha entrada na Fairy Tail foram as melhores coisas que eu fiz na minha vida... – Ele mordisca o lóbulo de minha orelha, me fazendo ter um leve arrepio. – Pois pude te conhecer e agora ter essa família. – Ele beija meus lábios e encosta sua testa na minha. – Também vou agradecer por ela ter colocado uma filha tão linda no mundo.

Nos beijamos novamente.


End file.
